Consequences!
by ArtieFanFiction
Summary: After a traumatic case, a distraught and drunk Gibbs turns to someone for comfort. This leads to unexpected consequences… If you love Jibbs then this story is for you...
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Another new story! **_

_**Summary : After a traumatic case, a distraught and drunk Gibbs turns to someone for comfort. This leads to unexpected consequences…. **_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own them, but I do love them. **_

_**Warning : Adult Material. **_

_**Enjoy and review soon… Thanks! **_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He grabbed a glass and poured a generous shot of bourbon. Downing it in one second, he gasped at the fiery trail it blazed to his stomach. His eyes stung and his breathe caught as his mind replayed his day from hell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Clear." McGee called out through the mouth piece as he entered the house through the garage.

"Clear." DiNozzo called out from the back door.

"I see movement in the left upstairs window." Ziva warned, rushing to meet Gibbs at the front door.

"Move in." Gibbs ordered.

They cleared the bottom floor within moments. As Gibbs led the party up the stairway, a hysterical cry from a little girl drowned the silence of the rest of the house.

"Stop crying. You like this. You always have. Now hold still!" A harsh voice growled.

The little girl cried out again, just as Gibbs and Ziva burst through the bedroom door.

"NCIS! Get away from her NOW!" Gibbs growled.

He refused to look at the child. He refused to be distracted.

The bastard in front of him was stunned for an instant. Then he started laughing.

"She likes it, you know. I'll even share her with each of you for fifty bucks."

"#...!" Ziva swore in Hebrew as DiNozzo and McGee moved further into the room.

"Not interested. Well that's too bad." The bastard smiled.

His eyes were glazed and his body muscular and rigid.

Within a blink of an eye, he had the girl, the sweet, innocent 7 year old red hair, green eyes, Emily in his arms. As 4 shots rang out, the bastard turned and threw Emily's weightless body out through the window. The impact of the shots threw the bastard out of the window after her.

Gibbs rushed to the window sill as the rest of the team ran down the stairway.

Emily lay in a crumpled, broken heap, her bright red blood soaking the grass around her head. Her vacant eye's stared up at Gibbs, asking for an explanation.

_Why didn't you save me? _

Shock and disorientation took up residence in Gibbs' soul as Emily's accusing eyes became Kelly's and Gibbs heard her voice demand, _why did you leave me to die? Why Daddy? _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs took the empty glass and threw it against the basement wall, where it shattered into a hundred pieces. Grabbing the bourbon bottle roughly, he gulped a mouth full.

He needed to escape those haunting, accusing eyes. He needed to forget what had happened to Kelly, just for a short while. He needed to find a way to breathe without gagging. He needed to find a way to stay away from his Sig and end it all. He needed to get so drunk that nothing would matter any more. _Nothing!_

So he drank and drank until the bottle was drained. Then he reached for a second bottle and nursed it.

But those eyes were still with him, still haunting him, still asking him questions he couldn't answer.

Then a soft feminine voice reached out to him. At first he thought it wasn't real. But it became louder and grew closer.

"Jethro, you've had enough." She said taking his bottle.

"No, leave me alone."

"Jethro, this isn't going to change anything." She said.

"It will make it bearable for a while."

"You've already had too much. Let me help you to bed."

"Get away from me." Gibbs growled grabbing her arm and pushing her away.

But he was unstable and succeeded in loosing his balance. She grabbed his forearms as he landed heavily across her. Now she was pinned underneath him but luckily they had fallen on the couch and not the floor.

"Jethro?!" she gasped as he lips caressed her neck.

_"Help me forget…."_ Gibbs whispered.

"No. Jethro. You have to stop." She insisted pushing against his chest.

But he was a strong and heavy man and he didn't budge.

_"I need this. I need you!"_ Gibbs whispered, his lips closing over her right nipple through her clothes.

"Oh God, Jethro…stop. You'll regret this in the morning." She gasped, her nipple aching as he suckled her hard.

_"Please, help me forget… It hurts so much…" _Gibbs whispered, before moving to her other breast and giving it the same attention.

"Gibbs, you don't know what you're doing or… what you're asking." She gasped, trying to push him away again.

He leaned back unsteadily. Then without warning, he ripped her blouse apart, exposing her beautiful breasts encased in a lacy black bra.

_"Gibbs!"_ she cried out moving her hands to shield her body.

_"I want this… I want you … I need you … I need to taste you."_ Gibbs growled, leaning forward and exposing her taut nipple. Then he licked her and sucked on her like a man dying of thirst.

All she could do was cry out in exquisite delight as heat and need rushed to her core, wetting her inner thighs.

His hand traced a path down her body and came to rest at the junction of her thighs.

_"I need to be inside you… I need to feel you move against me… I know you can make me forget."_ He murmured.

_"Aaahhh,"_ She moaned out as he slipped a finger into her wetness.

_"Yes, Jethro… I can make you …. Forget!"_ She moaned, cupping his face in her palms and bringing his lips to her.

And she did make him forget. He took her with a ferocity and intensity she had never felt in him before. He kissed her, licked her, and bit her leaving numerous love bites across her shoulders, breasts and inner thighs. He ravished her making her forget who she was and where she was. In that moment only they existed and their all consuming passion was all they needed.

As their passion wound down and Gibbs' satiated member slipped out of her, he sighed, _"Jen!"_

She smiled, pleased that she had been able to help him, although the manner in which she had done that, had not been her original intention.

But her smile faded a moment later, when she felt his stickiness coat her inner thighs.

_Oh God, how could I have been so stupid! I should never have let this happened!_ Jen admonished herself as she pulled out from under a naked and passed out Gibbs. She covered him with a throw that rested on the back rest of the couch before dressing quickly. In her haste, she didn't find her bra and decided to leave without it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Gibbs woke up with the mother of all of hangovers. As he rolled over, he fell off the couch and hit the floor hard.

"Shit!" he swore.

When a breeze hit his body, he looked down at himself.

"Shit! Why the hell am I naked?"

Running a hand over his face he sighed. As he prepared to get up off the floor, his eyes landed on a black lacy bra, lying under the couch.

"What the hell?" He growled reaching for the bra.

Suddenly memories flashed through his mind of him and a beautiful body engaged in a rhythm as old as time. Just remembering the intense sensations and the powerful climax he had experienced made him hard.

_"Who was she? God Damn it, who spent the night with me?"_ He growled as he finally set up and proceeded to throw up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's note: **_

_**That's it for this chapter. **_

_**Let me know what you think…thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Yes this is going to be a Jibbs pairing… **_

_**Thank you for the reviews. I'm glad you guys like it… **_

_**Here's the next chapter… Review soon so I can update soon… Thanks! **_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took Gibbs over an hour to get ready for work. His head pounded and his body ached from hitting the floor. As he pulled his jacket on he looked at the bra lying on his pedestal.

_Who was it? _

_Why didn't she stay? _

_Surely I didn't hire a call girl! _

_No, it must be someone I know. _

_But, who? _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jen was experiencing similar feelings of confusion. Only she remembered every kiss, every touch and every sensation clearly.

_How am I going to face him today? _

_This is going to complicate things… _

_Damnit, I shouldn't have gone to him! _

_But he needed me… _

_He was hurting so bad… _

_How could I have refused him? _

_But damn it, I could have at least got him to use a condom for God's sake! _

Arriving at the office she was surprised and relieved that he wasn't in yet.

She headed to her office quickly and decided to get stuck in her work and to push her doubts and confusion to the background.

_I'll deal with it when he gets in_.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs got to the office after 9. His head throbbed incessantly and he was in a black mood. DiNozzo looked up and raised his eyebrows at the fashionable sunglasses that shielded Gibbs' eyes. McGee and Ziva also stared.

"Get back to work!" Gibbs growled, taking a seat behind his desk.

As the team pretended not to be watching him, Ducky entered the bullpen. He noticed Gibbs' sunglasses and the scowl on his face. As he caught DiNozzo's eye he saw his concerns mirrored in the younger man's eyes.

Sighing Ducky approached Gibbs' desk.

"Jethro, would you mind joining me down in autopsy?" Ducky asked.

_Autopsy! _

_Where Kelly's … no … Emily's broken body will be lying, naked and cut open. _

Gibbs' breath caught.

He knew that everyone was watching him so he pulled himself together and stood on shaky legs. He moved in front of Ducky and headed to the elevator. The ride down to autopsy was a quiet and awkward one. As they stepped out of the elevator, Gibbs' steps slowed and he let Ducky precede him. He reluctantly looked up and was surprised that the steel tables were clean and devoid of any bodies.

"Duck?" Gibbs questioned, his heart beat returning to normal.

"Here you go." Ducky said handing him 2 aspirins. "Drink it and then we'll talk."

Gibbs took the offered pills and downed them without water.

"You couldn't have saved her." Ducky started.

"Duck." Gibbs warned.

He didn't want to hear this. Not now.

"And she wasn't Kelly." Ducky continued unperturbed.

"Don't…" Gibbs growled slamming his hand on the steel table.

"Someone has to set you right and someone has to help you deal with this." Ducky said placing a gentle hand on Gibbs' shoulder.

Gibbs shrugged his hand away and turned to leave.

"Jethro you have to talk about it. You have to deal with it and you have to deal with your guilt over Kelly and Shannon's deaths. There was nothing you could do for them and there was nothing you could have done for Emily." Ducky shouted as the autopsy doors closed behind Gibbs. 

Gibbs headed for the men's room, his fists tightly clenched and his body tingling with rage. In the men's room he removed his sunglasses and stared at his bloodshot eyes. Unshed tears glistened in those eyes.

_Yeah I was too late for all of them! _

_I was too bloody late! _

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's Agent Gibbs?" Jen asked entering the bullpen.

She decided that hiding out in her office wasn't her style at all. She needed to face Gibbs and they could discuss what had happened and move back to being purely platonic friends.

Her body, remembering Gibbs' touch, seemed to suggest something else.

_You need to face him … and agree on the location of the next raunchy sex session … _

"Madame Director, are you okay?" DiNozzo asked seeing the flush on her cheeks.

"I'm fine. Now where's Gibbs?"

"Like Ziva said, his down in autopsy." DiNozzo replied.

Jen looked at Ziva and frowned when she realized that she hadn't even heard Ziva speak.

Turning away she headed for the elevator intending to find Gibbs.

Ziva looked at McGee and DiNozzo, who were both looking at her expectantly.

"What? Do I have something on my face or struck between my teeth?" She asked running a hand over her face to remove any blemishes.

"No, Zee-vah." Tony said.

"What's up with the Director?" McGee asked.

Both man moved closer to Ziva's desk.

"Why would you think I know something?" Ziva asked.

"Because, you and the Director have a past connection and you know her well." Tony said.

"And you are usually the most insightful one on the team." McGee chirped only to have his ribs bruised my Tony's jutting elbow.

"Well, she knows that yesterday was especially tough for Gibbs. And she and Gibbs were… I mean are friends, so she is obviously very concerned about him, just like we are." Ziva said.

"She and Gibbs were what Ziva?" Tony grinned.

"Partners! Tony they were partners." Ziva insisted.

"But she was _blushing_." McGee said.

"Blushing? No. Maybe she is unwell. Yes, maybe she is chasing a fever." Ziva said.

"It's running a fever, Ziva." McGee said.

"Oh your American idioms drive me up the hall!" Ziva growled.

"Wall." DiNozzo said.

"_Hall, wall, ball,_ whatever! We need to complete these reports before Gibbs gets back so shoo, get back to your desks." Ziva said turning back to her computer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs pulled himself together and headed for the elevator. As it dinged open, he rushed in. In his haste he didn't see Jen stepping out. As luck would have it he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against him to prevent her from falling.

All the sensations of the previous night washed through Jen in wave after wave of acute arousal. As much as she prayed that he would let her go, she prayed that he would kiss her.

"Sorry." Gibbs growled releasing her a second later and pushing her aside as he got into the elevator.

_What the …_ Jen gasped.

"Jethro, are you okay?" Jen asked, puzzled by his cool behaviour.

"I'm fine. Are you stepping out or getting in?"

"What?" Jen asked more confused than ever.

Gibbs looked down at her legs. When she looked down she realized that she had one foot inside the elevator and one outside.

"I was looking for you." She said.

"Well you found me so get in." Gibbs said impatiently.

Jenny was fuming on the inside.

_Just what the hell is wrong with you Leroy Jethro Gibbs? _

_You dominated and ravished me last night and now you're as cold as a bloody ice cube! _

"What is it?" Gibbs asked once Jen stepped in.

"What?" Jen asked.

"You were looking for me. What do you want?"

_I want you! _

_No… no… no… I don't! _

"I, mmm, I wanted to see how you were holding up."

"I'm fine. I don't need a babysitter, Jen." Gibbs replied, annoyed.

_Yeah, you didn't need a babysitter last night either. _

"All I meant was that I'm here if you want to talk about …"

"I don't want to talk." Gibbs cut her off as the elevator door opened.

He stepped out and growled to his team that he was going out for coffee.

Jen stared at his retreating back as realized hit home.

_He doesn't remember! _

_The best sex we've ever had and he has no recollection of it! _

_Of all the bloody crazy things in the world! _

_And now I've got the hots for him all over again … _

_And he doesn't feel … anything … for me! _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note: **_

_**That's it for this chapter. **_

_**Let me know what you think… thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note : **_

_**Thank you for the reviews and I know that I surprised you guys by pairing Gibbs and Jen. The idea just kinda snuck up on me and I had to see where it would go… **_

_**So here's the next installment… Enjoy and review soon!!! **_

_**P.S. I will be updating 'Enemy Within' and 'Survival' this weekend…. **_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next month passed in a haze of anger and frustration for Gibbs. He had nightmares almost every night. They were either of Kelly or Emily accusing him of being too late, too late to save them. Sometimes he would see himself, the barrel of his Sig in his mouth, his finger on the trigger. But he was too much of a coward to shoot himself.

And when he wasn't having a nightmare he was dreaming of streaming hot, erotic sex with a nameless, faceless woman. He wanted her, needed her, craved her but didn't know how to find her.

_She's a figment of my imagination…. _

_But that bra in my closet's very real. _

The team had never seen Gibbs like this. His eyes were red-rimmed on more days than not, evidencing the lack of restful sleep. His coffee consumption had tripled and he was snapping at Ducky and even Abby. And he and Jenny were on opposite ends of every topic.

It was Monday morning. Gibbs wasn't in yet. Tony, McGee and Ziva took turns glancing at each other.

"Okay, enough. As Senior Agent I have decided that we need to do something to get Gibbs to snap out of this trance his in." Tony said.

"What should we do?" McGee asked.

"That's what I'm asking you, McGeek?" Tony glared.

"We should force Gibbs to deal with his feelings." Ziva suggested.

"Yeah. That's brilliant. All he'll have to do is withdraw his weapon and blow our heads off for even suggesting that he has feelings." Tony growled.

"We could take him to that hypnotist that helped me." McGee suggested.

"And do you think he will allow us to do such a thing?" Tony asked.

"We could get Ducky to knock him out and then we could take him." Abby who had just entered the bullpen suggested.

"Who am I supposed to know out?" Ducky asked entering the bullpen from the other side.

"Gibbs." McGee, Ziva and Tony said at once.

"Try it and you'll be off my team in a blink of an eye."

"Boss!"

"Gibbs!" Tony and McGee gasped as Gibbs' hands connected with the back of their heads.

"Good morning Jethro." Ducky greeted as Ziva returned to her desk and Abby mumble something about her mass-spectrometer and headed for the elevator.

"Doctor." Gibbs greeted coolly, his sunglasses shielding his eyes.

"When you have a moment I would like to see you down in autopsy." Ducky said.

"Sure." Gibbs replied, _but I won't have a free moment for the next few days, weeks, possibly months … _

Taking a seat at his desk, he started scanning through various reports. What he hadn't told anyone was that he was spending every weekend in his basement with a bottle of bourbon and pretty much nothing else. So he had a severe hangover every Monday and it took him up to Tuesday evening to feel human again.

But this Monday was different. This Monday he made a conscious decision to deal with this mess. And he did this by doing what he always did. He suppressed every ounce of hurt, guilt, despair, disgust and disappointment and he shoved it to the deepest, darkest, furthest part of his mind. And he prayed that it would remain hidden there forever.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Up in her office Jenny restlessly paced.

She knew that Gibbs wasn't okay and she knew that this time it was worse then ever because he wasn't able to cover it up. Tony had come to see her a week earlier and he had laid his suspicions about Gibbs' alcohol consumption on the table. As a result of a severe hangover, Gibbs had also gotten himself shot on the previous case. Abby, Ducky and Ziva had also discussed Gibbs' bloodshot eyes, snappish behaviour and quiet introspection with her. When she observed him, he was either quiet or in the middle of an outburst. He didn't come to her office and report regularly, instead sending Tony or Ziva.

It was Ducky who mentioned that Jethro was being eaten alive by guilt and anger and that they would have to do something and soon.

Jenny wished that she could reach out to him. She wondered how things would have turned out if he knew that they had spent the night together. Would it have helped him come to terms with Emily's case or would he have been more furious?

And she? She spend many a sleepless night imagining him close, touching her, soothing her, moving deep within her.

She missed him.

And she was realistic enough to acknowledge that she hungered after him. But she would never let him know, _never! _

She continued pacing, expecting him to burst into her office at any moment.

She was also feeling rather shaky and a bit nauseous. She was probably coming down with something, what with the climate change from winter to spring.

_Oh will you get in here already Jethro, so that we can get over with this! _

And just as she thought it, her door was flung open. Her back faced the door as Gibbs growled.

"What the hell's the meaning of this?"

"Come in and close the door Jethro." Jenny calmly said as she turned to face him.

His face was pinched in anger and his hands shook with repressed energy. He reminded Jenny of that night. He had been domineering and demanding taking her with such force.

_Stop it, Jen! _

_Focus on what needs to be done! _

"I'm not in the mood for a pep talk. What is this?" Gibbs demanded waving a memo in the air.

"It's an order for you to meet with the NCIS resident psychiatrist today at 2pm. Pending her evaluation, you may be asked to attend more sessions or you may be given a few days or weeks of paid leave to deal with the trauma's inherent on your job." Jenny stated. Her nausea and vertigo was getting worse.

_Maybe it's just the effects of dealing with an irate Leroy Jethro Gibbs. _

"No!" Gibbs insisted.

"It's not open to discussion." Jenny stated, reaching for the table.

"Why is this necessary?" Gibbs demanded refusing to admit that he did have a problem that he was having great difficulty dealing with.

"Because, you almost got yourself shot." Jenny stated. He stomach was rolling like the ocean at high tide and suddenly the room was spinning.

"I didn't almost get shot! I knew exactly what I was doing, like I always know!" Gibbs growled.

But Jenny didn't hear him. She felt her muscles turn to jelly.

_"Jethro…"_ was the only thing she said as her body slumped.

Gibbs rushed forward and managed to catch her before she hit the floor.

"Jen! _Jen_, wake up! Cynthia… Cynthia…" Gibbs shouted as he carried an unconscious Jenny to her couch.

"Agent Gibbs…. _Oh no!_ What have you done to the Director?" Cynthia gasped.

Gibbs glared at her for a moment before growling, "Get Dr Mallard."

Turning back to Jen, noticed that she was slightly pale. He made quick work of untying the bow at the top of her blouse and undoing the first few buttons. Next he pulled her legs up onto the couch. Inadvertently, her wrap-over skirt flipped open and revealed her lacy black panties. Gibbs did a double take at the sight of her panties. They matched the bra that he had sitting in his closet.

_Jen?!? _

Memories flashed through his mind of ecstatic moans and gasps and suddenly he knew the truth!

It had been Jen!

She come to him, comforted him and loved him when his world seemed to fall apart around him!

_Jen, why didn't you tell me! _

_Why? _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Author's Note: _**

_**That's it for this chapter… **_

_**Let me know if you like it and stay tuned for more…. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Thank you for the great reviews to this story…. **_

_**Here's the next chapter… Enjoy and Review soon… thanks! **_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs pulled Jenny's skirt to rights. His hand lingered on her hip. He remembered holding her rocking body against his as she rode him, hard and fast.

_Jen! _

_Damn it. You should have told me! _

"Jen, wake up. Can you hear me? Come on Jenny." He said moving his hand to her cheek.

Her eyes fluttered a moment later.

_"Jethro?"_ She whispered, opening her eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" Gibbs asked his hand still on her cheek.

_"Jethro…"_ Jenny moaned reaching for his face.

She placed her hand behind his head and pulled him down to her, surprising him.

_"Kiss me!"_ She whispered a moment before locking her lips to his.

The touch of her soft, supple, yielding lips sparked memories of a night long past. A night, where he had taken what he needed, and she had given him that and so much more.

Her tongue slipped into his mouth, exploring every corner, stroking and licking his tongue, driving him mad. All he wanted to do was get on top of her, and nestle deep inside her. He wanted to hold her close as she gasped and moaned her pleasure. He wanted to watch her eyes glaze over as her orgasm ripped her asunder.

He took over the kiss with a fierce possessiveness. His hand had somehow found itself into her blouse. Through her bra, he felt her pebbled bud and it drove him crazy. He wanted to … no needed to taste her.

One moment she was arching into his hand, stroking his tongue and pulling him closer. In the next she pushed him away, removed his hand from her breast and gasped for breathe.

_"Jen?"_ Gibbs gasped.

He did not want this to end. He was painfully hard and throbbing and he knew that she wanted him too. So why was she pushing him away.

"No. Get away from me." She whispered.

"What? No." Gibbs growled.

"Oh…." Jenny gasped her hand covering her mouth.

Gibbs realized she was about to retch. Grabbing her trashcan from under her desk, he managed to hold it under her face just as she started heaving. Running his hand rhythmically over her back he waited for her to stop. Once she was done, he moved the trashcan aside and wiped her mouth.

A moment later Ducky, Tony, Ziva and McGee rushed into the room.

"What happened, Jethro?" Ducky asked rushing to Jenny's side.

"She was talking…."

"They were shouting." Cynthia corrected, only to have Gibbs glare in anger.

"She passed out and when she can too…" Gibbs left out the part where they kissed.

"She started retching."

Ziva moved to pour a glass of water as Tony went into Jenny's private bathroom to retrieve a wet towel. Gibbs nodded at McGee indicating that he get Cynthia out of the room.

"Lie down Director and let's see what's the problem." Ducky said.

Jenny took a sip of water before doing as requested. When Tony placed the wet towel against Jenny's forehead, Gibbs held it in place. He stared at her but she did not look at him.

"Your pulse is a bit rapid and your blood pressure is low. Did you start an argument with her, Jethro?" Ducky admonished.

"No…" Gibbs replied.

"He must have." Ziva said.

"He's been in an arguing mood for weeks now." Tony concurred.

"It's because of the psych evaluation today." Ziva continued.

"I knew he'd be mad about it. But how did that lead to the Director collapsing." Tony pondered

"Oh, a Gibbs glare can do that to a person. But Jenny should be used to that…" Ziva continued.

"Get out, both of you!" Gibbs growled.

"Gibbs…"

"Boss…"

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Gibbs growled.

"No."

That said Tony and Ziva left the room.

"Now tell me about the symptoms." Ducky asked Jenny.

"Jethro, please leave." Jenny asked.

"Jen… I…" the last thing he wanted to do was leave.

_"Please!"_ She pleaded, so uncharacteristically.

She could not stand having him so close, touching her. She was furious with herself for initiating the kiss. But God help her, it felt so good to have him touching her, kissing her and aroused for… her.

"Okay." He replied, innocently caressing her head one more time before standing up and leaving.

"Are you ready to tell me, Director?" Ducky asked once they were alone.

"I've been feeling shaky, weak, nauseous and dizzy. But this is the first time I'm collapsed."

"How long have you had these symptoms?"

"A week or two."

"When is the nausea the worst?"

"It comes up almost any time. Sometimes it's when I get out of bed. At other times it could be after smelling a certain type of food."

"I see. Director, when did you last have your period?"

_"What?"_ Jenny gasped Ducky's implication crystal clear.

"I don't mean to scare you, but the symptoms you are describing are most common in the first trimester of pregnancy."

_"No. I can't be!"_ Jenny gasped.

Images of her and Gibbs naked in his basement, engaged in erotic, mind-blowing intercourse, blazed through her mind.

_We did not use protection! _

_Oh God, Could I really be pregnant… With Gibbs' baby! _

_Crap! _

_He doesn't even remember … _

_What am I going to do?!?! _

"Jenny, I am going to draw a blood sample to confirm my theory. If I'm wrong, I may need to run a few other tests to diagnose the problem." Ducky said.

He drew the sample and promised to have the results for her within the hour.

"I suggest that you eat dry crackers and drink a fizzy drink to combat the nausea. Also avoid sudden movements as that will just make you dizzier." Ducky said patting her arm before leaving her office.

Alone, Jenny looked down at her flat belly.

_Could there really be a life growing inside me? _

_Oh my God! Why now? Why!?! _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as he reached the bullpen, Gibbs practically pounced on him.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Jethro, you know I can't tell you. Doctor/patient confidentiality and all that." Ducky said, moving around Gibbs.

"Damn it Ducky. I need to know." Gibbs growled.

"I'm sorry Jethro. Now excuse me." Ducky said as the elevator doors closed in Gibbs' face.

_"Argh!"_ Gibbs swore as he headed for the other elevator.

He needed to think. This thing with Jenny, it was so powerful, so primal. He wanted her with a desperation he would never admit to. Now she was ill and Ducky wasn't going to tell him what was wrong with her. Knowing Jenny as well as he did, he knew that she wouldn't tell him either.

_Damn it, Jenny! _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Should we follow him?" McGee asked.

"And get shot. No I don't think so." Tony said.

"Maybe I should check on the Director." Ziva offered.

"She's probably not in a mood to talk." Tony said.

"Did either of you notice the look that passed between Gibbs and the Director?" McGee asked.

"He was concerned about her?" Ziva said.

"Yeah, but he was also… oh wow…" Tony gasped as a sudden revelation hit him.

"What is it, Tony?" McGee asked.

"Gibbs is …." Tony looked around to make sure no one else was listening.

"Drop it Tony." Ziva whispered.

"It's 'spill it' not 'drop it' Ziva." McGee corrected.

"Whatever. Gibbs is … _what_?" Ziva demanded.

"He is _HOT_ for the Director." Tony whispered.

"You're crazy Tony." McGee said moving to his desk.

"You better stop talking Tony." Ziva warned taking a seat at her desk.

"I'm serious." Tony insisted.

"Yeah, well when Gibbs hears you, not only is he going to head slap you. He is also going to kick you on your ass and off his team." Ziva grinned.

A moment later Ziva reflected,

_Could Tony be right? _

_Have Gibbs' feeling for Jenny resurfaced? _

_Have her feelings for him returned? _

_Well they never left in the first place did they? _

_No, not if the man she spoke about in Cairo was Gibbs… _

_She was still in love with him then … _

_And she's still in love with him now… _

_I hope it works out for you this time, Jenny… _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note: **_

_**That's it for this chapter… **_

_**What will the blood test reveal? **_

_**Will Gibbs confront Jenny about what happened in his basement? **_

_**Will they own up to their feelings for each other? **_

_**Stay tuned to find out and … Review ASAP… Thanks!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Thank you for the great reviews to this story… **_

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**_

_**Here is the next chapter… Enjoy and Review soon… thanks! **_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenny needed a drink. But if she was pregnant that was the last thing she could have. She felt intense pressure in her shoulders and the back of her head and realized that a headache from hell was about to plague her. Would she be able to take medication?

_Oh crap! _

_I do not know the first thing about this! _

_How am I going to cope … alone? _

_Tea. I can drink tea. _

Jen called Cynthia in and asked her to put on a pot of tea. If Cynthia was surprised, she did not say anything. Moments later while sipping her tea, Jenny started taking stock of her situation.

_Jethro does not remember and I am not going to remind him. _

_If I am pregnant, I will have to make a decision. _

_Do I keep the baby or do I ter .. terminate the pregnancy. _

_Or, do I tell Jethro? _

_No! _

_I will handle this on my own. _

There was a knock.

"Dr Mallard?" Jenny nervously asked.

"It is as I suspected. You are pregnant." Ducky said.

_"Crap!"_ Jenny said collapsing onto her couch.

"I take it that this is not what you wanted." Ducky said sitting next to her.

"No. I never expected this when I went to Jet…" Jenny stopped mid-sentence.

"Oh dear. Is Jethro the father of your baby?" Ducky asked shocked.

"No!" Jenny lied.

"Jenny, you are obviously distraught and I sense that you need to talk this out. Whatever we discuss will be in the strictest of confidence. Now is Jethro the father?" Ducky asked.

Tears gathered in Jenny's eyes.

"Oh God, yes! He is but he doesn't know."

"Well, you've just found out so it is to be expected that he doesn't know yet." Ducky said.

"Ducky, he doesn't remember … _sleeping _with me." Jenny said.

"What do you mean? How could he not remember? That is not like Jethro at all."

"He was drunk and distraught. It was the day Emily died. I went to his knowing that he would be hurting and he was. He reached out to me. I should have resisted. But, he was in so much pain and I just couldn't leave him like that. Then one thing led to another…. _Oh God_." Jenny stopped short.

"You need to tell him." Ducky said,

"No."

"Jenny, he needs to know and he needs to take responsibility for his actions."

"That's just it. He was drunk! I was not. He has nothing to take responsibility for. I should have stopped him. I shouldn't have gone to him." Jenny sobbed.

"What's done is done. You are pregnant, and he is the father. Jenny he has a right to know. He needs to do his duty by you."

"Ducky, I do not want him to see this as a duty. I do not want him to feel pressured and I do not even know what his views are on having kids. His never talked about it and he didn't have any kids with his second, third, or fourth wives!"

"None of that matters now. You have to …" Ducky insisted as Jenny rubbed her aching head.

"Ducky, I can't. Not yet. Maybe never. I need to think about this and I need to decide whether to keep this child or … _not_." Jenny looked at Ducky.

Surprise and dismay were clearly visible in Ducky's eyes.

"Surely you are not thinking about … abortion." Ducky said.

"I … I don't know what I'm thinking. I need time. I… mmm." Jenny moaned.

He head was throbbing now.

"Okay. I suggest you go home and rest. You may take a Panado for your headache. Remember, dry crackers and fizzy drinks. Oh, I could schedule an appointment with Dr Sasha Malone a gynecologist for you if you like."

"Alright. Thank you Dr Mallard." Jenny dismissed him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 2pm sharp, Gibbs walked into Dr John Rothman's office.

"Agent Gibbs, please have a seat." John offered.

Gibbs took a seat. He knew how these things worked. He would co-operate, say all the right things and get the doctor off his back. Then he could get back to dealing with Jenny.

"I believe you've had a few rough weeks. Do you want to tell me about them?" John started when Gibbs remained silent.

"John, you know the business. If it wasn't rough there would be no need for me and my team." Gibbs smiled.

"Yes. However, some cases demand more. Like Emily's case." John said.

Gibbs tensed involuntarily, images of a mangled child flashing through his mind.

_Damn it Jenny. Why, the hell, did you have to give his this tit bit? _

"Agent Gibbs?" John prompted.

"Yes, Emily's case was tough but I've had tougher cases in my career."

"Tell me what happened." John insisted.

"Read the case file if you want the details, John." Gibbs sighed.

He wanted to get out of here. He could not get the image of Jenny out of his mind and he was worried, really worried about her.

"The case file won't reveal your emotions, Jethro. So tell me what happened."

"We got there but things had progressed too far. Despite everything we did, I was not able to save her. It was terrible seeing her dead and I will have to live with that picture in my head for the rest of my life. But, we did all that we could and there was no way to save her." Gibbs completed his monologue.

John made a few notes and asked Gibbs more questions about the case.

Gibbs answered without any emotion other then impatience.

Halfway through the session John asked. "Has this case brought up images of Kelly and her death?"

Gibbs glared are him.

"I told you, I've dealt with this case. It has nothing to do with what happened to Kelly. I'm fine and I think we're done here." Gibbs growled standing up and heading for the door.

"I guess so. The tension in your shoulders indicates just how comfortable you are with this discussion and how little it has to do with Kelly. Your bloodshot eyes are testimony of how well you are sleeping despite the nightmares. The slight trembling of your hands confirms my suspicion of an increase in your caffeine quota as well as alcohol consumption. The pain, guilt and fury are plain to see in your eyes. What you need is a few weeks away from work to deal with all of this. You do know that I can force that on you." John calmly said.

Gibbs tensed his back towards John, his hand on the doorknob. His grasp was so tight that his knuckled turned white.

"But I won't." John said.

Gibbs released the breath he had not know he was holding.

"I understand that all you have is your work and if I take that away from you, it could do more harm. That is why I propose the following, and I know that you will comply. You will see me once a week for the next 4 weeks. You will open up and you will tell me everything. If you hold back, lie or brush your emotions aside, I will reconsider my options."

"When did you become such a bastard?" Gibbs growled.

"Who? Me? See you on Friday, same time same place. I suggest you be honest with yourself, Jethro. Then you'll be able to be honest with me." John replied.

John stood behind Gibbs. Reaching forward he opened the door for Gibbs and allowed him to leave.

_Damn it! _

_I will have to do this. _

_He is too sneaky and he can see right through me. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs headed for Jenny's office taking the stairs two at a time. He needed to know if she was feeling better and he wanted answers about what had happened in his basement.

"Agent Gibbs. Wait!" Cynthia shouted as Gibbs walked past her and entered Jenny's office without knocking.

The office was empty.

"Where is she?" Gibbs demanded.

Fear raced up his spine.

_Did she take a turn for the worse? _

"She's taken the rest of the day off." Cynthia tried to resist his glare, but in the end self-preservation won out.

_Jenny, take an afternoon off? _

_Hell, even a shot to her thigh in Paris hadn't slowed her down. _

_So how bad is this if she had to go home? _

_I need to see her. _

Gibbs rushed out of Jenny's office and headed for the bullpen.

"DiNozzo."

"Boss." Tony replied as McGee and Ziva looked up.

"You're in charge until I get back." Gibbs said grabbing his gun and badge before heading for the elevator.

Once the elevator doors closed behind him, Tony stood up and asked, "Anyone want to hazard a guess as t where he's going?"

"More Coffee?" McGee chirped.

"A bar, especially after his psych session." Ziva said.

"The Director's home." Abby said entering the bullpen.

"And the winner is Ms Scuito!" Tony shouted.

"Abby are you okay?" McGee asked.

"What… yes. I'm fine. Why? What have you heard? No, don't answer. You didn't hear it from me." Abby rambled.

"Hear what, Abby?" Ziva asked.

"Nothing. Don't ask me. I can't tell you about the Director's blood tests." Abby said.

"What blood tests?" Tony asked, concern colouring his voice.

"Her HCG blood test. Oh, darn it. I've said too much. You lot are evil for making me spill the truth. Stay away from me." Abby shouted, turning and racing back to the elevator.

"HCG?" Tony questioned.

"_Human Chorionic Gonadotropin_ blood test." McGee said.

"A _pregnancy_ test!" Ziva gasped.

_"Oh… Oh… The Director's pregnant!"_ Tony choked before collapsing in his chair.

"Who's going to tell Gibbs?" McGee asked.

"Not me." Ziva backed away.

"Tell him what? I know nothing." Tony insisted.

"I guess I know nothing too!" McGee stated deleting the recent history of sites visited on his computer.

Standing near the elevator, Abby slapped the back of her head, hard.

_Ouch! Me and my big mouth! _

_Ducky's going to kill me! _

_The Director's going to kill me! _

_Oh I am so so so dead! _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That is it for this chapter.**_

_**Will Gibbs learn the truth soon?**_

_**How will he react?**_

_**Jenny has her first ultrasound scan in the next chapter.**_

_**So stay tuned and review ASAP…. Thanks!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Thank you for the wonderful reviews and I am sorry for the delay in updating. **_

_**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy and Review ASAP… Thanks! **_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Señor Gibbs?" Milenka, Jenny's housekeeper questioned as she opened the door to him.

"I'm here to see Jenny." Gibbs said stepping inside.

"No, Señora Sheppard _es indispuesto_. She is indisposed." Milenka replied. "You must leave, Señor."

"I will, after I see her." Gibbs insisted, moving purposely around Milenka.

"_Ah Dios. _Stubborn man!" Milenka complained while rushing after him.

Gibbs took the steps up to Jenny's room two at a time. His heart was pounding double time.

_Just how ill are you Jen? _

_Dizzy spells, vomiting… Do you have some kind of gastric virus or something? _

Reaching her room, he found the door open. Jenny was sitting on the edge of her king sized bed, her back to him. She had changed out of her work clothes. They lay strewn on the chair near her dresser. A satin pajama top covered her back. The pants still lay on the bed. Her hair was damp and hung down her back.

"Señora?" Milenka said, moving to stand in front of Gibbs.

"Milenka, I said I didn't want to be disturbed." Jenny replied in a tear strained voice.

"_Sí Señora_, _pero_…"

"Jen, are you okay?" Gibbs asked stepping into the room.

Jenny's back stiffened. She swiped her tears away and turned to glare at Gibbs.

"Leave us." She ordered Milenka.

Gibbs closed the door and moved closer.

"Stop where you are and explain what you're doing here. And if it's to bitch and moan about your psych session, that can wait until tomorrow." Jenny warned.

Gibbs' steps slowed evidencing his surprise at her cold reception. After the kiss they had shared in her office and after the intense interlude in his basement, he expected her to welcome his concern.

"I came to see if you were okay." He said.

Her eyes were puffy and her nose red, clear signs that her crying had gone on for far too long.

"I'm fine so you can leave." Jenny stated, rubbing her temples.

"You're not. You have been crying and you have a headache. But what else do you have that was bad enough to send you home?" Gibbs asked, moving closer to the bed.

Jenny glared at him.

"Whatever ailment I have, is none of your concern. Now I'd like you to leave." Jenny stated as calmly as she could.

"Let me at least rub your shoulders and help ease your headache." Gibbs offered moving forward again.

_Why won't you tell me what's wrong. _

_Damnit, why didn't you tell me about making love in my basement? _

"No, I'm fine and all I want is to be alone." Jenny said rubbing her forehead again.

"Okay, just let me rub your neck and shoulders and then I'll leave." Gibbs insisted. "You know it helped when we were in that hut in Serbia."

He was next to her now. The smell of her damp hair reminded him of Paris when they would take long baths and end up making love in the tub. He sat down besides her and placed his warm hands on her shoulders.

"Jethro, Don't…" Jenny tried to stop him.

"Shhh. You are so tense. This will help." Gibbs insisted as he started kneading her flesh.

His hands moved up to her neck and down onto her bare shoulders as he pushed her satin pajama top out of the way. He liked touching her. He liked it a lot and from the way she was leaning into him, she was enjoying it too.

_Damn you Jethro. _

_You were always good at massaging. _

Jenny sighed leaning back into his touch. His hands were warm and slightly calloused adding a new sensation to his touch. He managed to find every knot between her neck and shoulder and slowly the tension eased from her body. His touch soothed and lulled her into a false sense of relief.

"So, what exactly is wrong with you?" Gibbs whispered.

_So much for forgetting, about my problems. _Jenny tensed.

She shook Gibbs' hands away and stood up intending to face him.

Unfortunately, she moved too fast. Luckily, Gibbs stood with her and was able to steady her, his hands wrapping around her arms.

"Easy Jen." Gibbs' voice filled with concern.

"I'm… _crap_." Jenny gasped rushing to her bathroom.

Gibbs followed her and found her heaving over the toilet.

_What the hell's wrong with you, God Damnit! _

Gibbs stayed with her until she was done. He used her damp towel to wipe her mouth, before helping her to bed. Once she lay back and seemed settled, Gibbs went to her door and shouted for Milenka.

_"Si?"_ Milenka answered rushing into the room.

"Bring us each a shot of bourbon." Gibbs ordered.

"_No_! I'll have a … lemon twist." Jenny said. "And a plate of dry, salty crackers."

"What? You hate fizzy drinks." Gibbs said.

"No, I like fizzy drinks." Jenny insisted.

"_La Señora está muy enferma. _You sure, Señora?" Milenka asked.

"Milenka, get it!" Jenny ordered.

"_Pero,_ we don't have any in the house." Milenka replied.

"Oh crap. Then go out and buy a case or two of it. But bring the crackers now!" Jenny growled.

_Dry crackers? _

_Fizzy drinks? _

These foods rang a bell for Gibbs but his focus on Jenny stopped him from thinking further on it.

"Jethro, please leave." Jenny said.

"We need to talk." Gibbs said sitting on the edge of her bed.

Jenny tensed.

_Oh God! _

_Does he know? _

_Did Ducky betray my trust? _

_I'm not ready to do this! _

"About what?" she asked, fearing his answer.

"About the … _kiss_ we shared in your office." Gibbs replied.

"Oh, that." Jenny sighed, whether in relief or disappointment, she was not sure.

"Yes, that. What did it mean?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing." Jenny replied too quickly.

"Nothing?" Gibbs growled.

He was expecting her to say, _I want you, I miss you, I need you. _

Not, _Nothing! _

Not after the intensity that had rocked through both of them.

"I was disorientated when I came too and I reached out for you. It was wrong and it shouldn't have happened."

"Shouldn't have happened!" Gibbs demanded.

_And what about what happened in my basement? _

_Is that why you haven't told me about it… because it shouldn't have happened? _

_What am I? _

_Your toy boy, that you can use at will, and leave panting after you? _He wanted to shout.

"Yes, it shouldn't have happened. Now leave Jethro. What we had, died a long time ago in Paris. Yes, I kissed you and it meant nothing to me, as I am sure it meant nothing to you. Now get out!" Jenny ordered.

"Fine, if that's what you want that's what you'll get." Gibbs growled standing and moving to the door. Anger coursed through his veins and he felt like breaking something.

"Oh and next time you need a good _fuck_, don't turn up on my door step. I don't have room for women like you in my life!" Gibbs swore as he left her room.

_Oh God, he remembered and he thinks I used him! _

_How could this have turned out so badly? _

_Oh God, now he'll hate me and … his child! _

_I can never let him know that I'm carrying his child! _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That is it for this chapter.**_

_**I explore Gibbs' hurt feelings in the next chapter.**_

_**The team also tries to help Gibbs, thinking his anger is still a result of the Emily case.**_

_**So stay tuned and review soon…. Thanks!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Sorry for the extended delay in updating. My personal life is just extremely hectic now… leaving no time to write… **_

_**Anyway, here is the next chapter… It focuses on Gibbs…. **_

_**Enjoy and review soon….Thanks! **_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs returned to the bullpen, fury written all over his face.

Ziva looked at Tony, an eyebrow raised. Tony looked back, glaring at her not to look at him like that. McGee walked into the bullpen and caught the exchange between Tony and Ziva, and raised his own eyebrows.

"DiNozzo, David, McGee, leave!" Gibbs growled, their covert glances irritating him.

Tony, Ziva and Tim did not need to be told twice. Within seconds, they murmured good-bye and where out of the bullpen.

"Scaring your team again are you Jethro?" Ducky asked.

His voice didn't hold its usual humour.

"What's wrong with her?" Gibbs asked, reaching into a draw a withdrawing a bottle of bourbon.

Ducky sighed and sat on the edge of Gibbs's desk. As Gibbs took a huge gulp from bourbon bottle, Ducky watched him worriedly.

"Jethro you really need to stop…"

"What's wrong with Jenny?" Gibbs demanded, slamming a palm against his desk.

"You know that I can't tell you. But I can suggest that you speak to her."

"I tried to. She shut me out." Gibbs growled, taking another gulp of bourbon.

He was angry with her. But he was even more angry with himself for what he had said to her. Touching her, massaging her skin, smelling her hair, hearing her sigh, had made him realize how much he missed her. Images, flashes of memory combined with sensations of their intimate moments in Paris… Serbia … his basement… all worked to arouse him. He wanted to make love to her again. Slow, deep, all consuming love… just the way he knew she liked it. And after, he would caress her bare back for hours and build the tension again and then he would take her way he wanted too, hard, fast and furious until her gasps of ecstasy pushed him over the edge and he spent himself deep inside her. 

"…. you need to try harder. She needs your understanding and support right now." Gibbs caught the tail end of Ducky's monologue.

"She doesn't need anything from me." Gibbs said, willing the erotic images of Jenny to disperse from his mind. "Nor does she want anything to do with me." Gibbs said, before taking another swallow of bourbon.

"She's confused…" Ducky tried to explain Jen's behaviour but Gibbs cut him off.

"She's stubborn and she doesn't care about anyone or anytime but herself. She uses people and gives them a false sense of comfort, drawing you in until your world revolves around her and then she drops you and leaves..." Gibbs shook with the force of his emotions. The bourbon had loosened his tongue and he was ranting now.

Ducky removed the bourbon bottle from between Gibbs' fingers. He pulled him to his feet and helped him into his jacket. Taking his car keys, he led Gibbs out of the building.

Once in his car, Gibbs closed his eyes. He saw Shannon and Kelly, beautiful and alive. A second later Kelly's face was covered in blood and she was demanding a response from him, _"Why did you leave us? Why did you let us die?"_

Gibbs gasped a breath as Kelly's face became Emily's and her mangled body with dead eyes stared up at him.

_"You let me die!" _

Tears now rolled down his cheeks as breathing became difficult.

_Jenny I need you! _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next three days passed in a haze for Gibbs. During the day, he drank more coffee then was healthy even for him. In the evening, a bourbon bottle became him companion. During sleep, Kelly and Emily would be there asking the same questions and then Jenny would arrive to taunt and torture him or to give him soul wrenching sexual release. He was sure he was loosing his mind and it was showing in his work.

While in pursuit of a suspect, Gibbs threw caution to the wind and tackled the perp, throwing both of them over the side of the road and down into a ditch.

"Gibbs!" Ziva shouted reaching the edge of the road first.

"Boss!" Tony shouted, making his way quickly down the side of the road.

"He's bleeding." McGee gasped staring at Gibbs' still body. The perp lay next to him, his neck twisted in an awkward position.

"Call for the EMT's and Ducky." Ziva ordered, following Tony.

"Boss, Gibbs, can you hear me?" Tony shouted as he reached Gibbs' side.

"That cut looks deep." Ziva said.

Her hands raced over Gibbs' body, assessing whether his bones were intact.

"Damnit, this is going too far. It's like he has a death wish or something." Tony swore as he pressed a clean handkerchief against Gibbs' bleeding temple.

"No broken bones." Ziva said.

She placed her hand against his neck and took his pulse before opening his eyes and looking at the way his pupils reacted to light.

"He has a concussion." She stated.

"Great. This time it's a knock to the head. Next time he might stand in the way of a flying bullet!" Tony complained.

"Tony, calm down. Gibbs is going to be okay. He just needs to find a way to get over Emily's dead." Ziva said.

"It's not just Emily. It's also this thing between him and Jenny. And he doesn't even know that she's pregnant." Tony said.

"I think he's in love with Jenny but hasn't told her." Ziva said.

"Great. So her being pregnant with some else's child is going to be just enough to push him over the edge." Tony growled.

Ziva looked at Tony and then at the side of the road and then at Gibbs.

"He's already gone over the edge. We have to help him out of this." Ziva said.

_"Argh."_ Gibbs chose that moment to moan.

"Boss, where does it hurt?" Tony asked.

_"My head…. What happened?"_ Gibbs whispered, his eyes closed and his face contorted in a mask of pain.

"You took a dive off the side of the road. It must be something to do with your super hero fixation. You are NCIS' Special Agent … _Mr Invincible_… _Ouch_!" Tony groaned as Gibbs' hand connected with the back of his head.

_"Shut up and help me up."_ Gibbs ordered.

"Gibbs, we should wait for the EMT's. You have a nasty cut across your right temple." Ziva said her hand on Gibbs' chest.

"I'm fine…." Gibbs growled as the sound of sirens filled the air.

"Ly back Gibbs and let the EMT's check you out." Tony insisted as the EMT's raced down the side of the road.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Forty-five minutes later, Gibbs was in the ER at Bethesda, growling at a nurse who was stitching the cut at his temple.

Another nurse, injected a painkiller and calming agent into Gibbs' IV line and told him in no uncertain terms to lie still else she would have him knocked out so that they could complete stitching him up before taking him for a CT scan.

The meds took effect and Gibbs was able to relax for the first time in a very, very long time. A few moments later, two orderlies wheeled him out of the ER and down towards the radiology department.

Gibbs' bed was positioned outside the CT scan room and he was told that he would be wheeled in once the doctors were done with the current patient. As he waited, he looked around at the doctor's rooms that were opposite the radiology department.

"Dr Sasha Malone, will be with you in a moment Ms Sheppard." A woman said.

_Ms Sheppard?_ Gibbs started.

"Call me Jenny." Jenny's voice filtered through.

Gibbs sat up on the bed and squinted to read Dr Malone's specialty.

_Gyneacologist! _

_Jenny has woman problems? _

A moment later, a tall woman entered the room and Gibbs heard her say, "Hello Jenny. I'm Dr Malone…."

Gibbs got off his bed and waited for the dizziness to subside. Then he took his IV bag in his hand and walked towards Dr Malone's rooms. Quietly he opened the door and was relieved to find that it was an examination room and not a waiting room filled with women.

"Okay, lie back and let's have a look." Dr Malone said as Gibbs moved closer to the screen behind which Jenny and the Doctor were. He held onto the walk for support, his leg feeling like jelly and his vision blurring and clearing in rhythm to the throbbing in his head.

"Sorry, it is a bit cold. Now just relax as I slip this inside." Dr Malone said as Gibbs watched her disappear between Jenny's spread legs.

The back of Jenny's head faced him so she could not see him. Nevertheless, he had a clear view of the ultrasound screen and he waited in calmed terror to find out what was wrong with Jenny. He knew that what he was doing was wrong but he couldn't leave. He had to know what was wrong with her.

Then a sound filled the room.

_Tad...tad…tad… _

"Oh my God!" Jenny gasped in awe.

Gibbs blinked at the ultrasound screen and forgot to breath.

"This is the head and this will develop into the spinal column. The length is normal at 1.2inches. The heartbeat is strong and these buds will develop into arms and legs. Your baby is doing very well, Jenny." Dr Malone smiled.

_"Argh!"_ Gibbs gasped as the combination of the concussion, the meds and the shock that Jenny was pregnant all worked to rob him of consciousness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Author's Note: _**

_**That is it for this chapter. **_

_**In the next, we explore Jenny's emotions and the teams… **_

_**What will Gibbs think and say when he wakes up… **_

_**Stay tuned to find out and please review… thanks!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author's Note: _**

**_Hello All my avid readers. _**

**_This is just a short note to say that I am extremely sorry for the extended delay in updating my stories..._**

_**It is not that I am struck or that I have writer's block. It is just that my personal life has changed drastically over the last few weeks. First my dad fell and broke his hip. He is recovering now and I'm taking care of him. And then last week I was given the opportunity to adopt a baby boy so now I have become a mommy for the second time... and my boy keeps me very, very busy...**_

_**But to make up for the delay, below please find a small taste of what's to come in this story :**_

* * *

_**Consequences **_

"Is someone there?" Dr Malone asked as she heard someone hit the floor.

The door to the examination room opened and two orderlies were heard grumbling.

"Here he is." the first orderly said, kneeling next to Gibbs

"Well we better get him back to Radiology for that scan. I hope his little jaunt hasn't caused him more damage." the second orderly said, as he helped his friend lift Gibbs and get him onto the gurney.

"Excuse me. What's going on and who is this man?" Dr Malone asked, as Jenny continued to stare at a picture of her unborn child on the ultrasound screen.

"Sorry about this Dr Malone. He has a head injury and was due to have a CT scan. He must have been disorientated and wondered into your rooms before collapsing." one of the orderly's replied.

"Who is he?" Dr Malone asked as she looked down at Gibbs. Jenny chose that moment to look away from the ultrasound screen and wipe her eyes. When she blinked and looked at the screen, she gasped, "Gibbs!"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's note:**_

_**Thank you for all the lovely reviews and well wishes for my dad and my baby. **__**Both are doing very well now and my baby is just over 2 months old…**_

_**I am truly sorry about the long delay in updating, but I spent the last few weeks completing my other story titled 'Survival'. **__**I will be working on completing 'Enemy Within' next, but this chapter of Consequences just needed to be written today.**_

_**So enjoy and as always review soon…. Thanks!**_

--

"Gibbs!" Jenny gasped again.

She could not get off the examination bed, as the ultrasound arm was still inside her.

_Gibbs! _

_Does he know?_

_Or did he pass out before Dr Malone revealed our baby._

_Wait a minute… they said he has a concussion!_

_What happened?_

_I have to know!_

Jenny prepared to remove the ultrasound arm just as Dr Malone returned to the bed.

"Calm down Jenny. I do not think he heard or saw anything. He has a severe concussion." Dr Malone said.

"I have to go ..." Jenny, insisted.

"Jenny, I'm not yet done with the exam. Now please calm down. This kind of agitation is not good for you or the baby."

"But…"

"No buts. Let me complete the exam and then you can leave." Dr Malone was adamant.

_Jethro needs me!_

_But our baby needs me too._

"Okay. But please hurry." Jenny urged

Dr Malone moved the ultrasound arm around, preparing to remove it when she suddenly stopped.

"What! _What's wrong with my baby?_" Jenny gasped noticing the frown on the doctor's forehead.

--

In the CT scan room, Gibbs remained unconscious throughout the scan. The tech completed the scan and typed up her report as Gibbs was wheeled back to the ER.

"What happened? When did he loose consciousness?" one of the nurses asked the orderly.

Ducky chose that moment to come and stand next to Gibbs' gurney.

"He walked into Dr Malone's rooms and passed out. We _mmm_ we're not sure whether he hit his head on the way down." The orderly replied.

_Oh Jethro. _

_Dr Malone? _

_Jenny was seeing…. Could it be? _

_Did you walk in while Jenny was being examined? _

_Oh Dear… will you remember what you heard and … saw. _

_Does Jenny know that you were there?_

These and many other questions swirled through Ducky's mind.

The nurses shook their heads in distain at the orderlies before taking Gibbs' vital signs. Gibbs moaned as he started to regain consciousness.

"Jethro, dear boy, can you hear me?" Ducky asked.

"_Argh! Duck, what… happened?"_ Gibbs gasped keeping his eyes tightly closed.

"You passed…" Ducky started saying.

"_She's pregnant!"_ Gibbs shouted, his eyes flying open and his body jerking up on the bed.

"Agent Gibbs calm down." The nurse ordered, trying to push him back onto the bed.

She didn't have to try too hard. The pain that sliced through his head threw him back against his pillow almost immediately.

"Jethro, who are you talking about?" Ducky asked knowing exactly whom he was speaking about.

"_Jenny."_

"What about Jenny?" Ducky pushed.

"_What?"_ Gibbs repeated a look of utter confusion flashing across his face.

"Jethro are you alright?" Ducky asked with concern.

"_What ... happened? My head… Argh!"_ Gibbs asked looking lost.

"Jethro, what is the last thing you remember?" Ducky asked, concern filtering through in his voice.

"_Remember… I don't know… running, falling. Did I fall?"_ Gibbs asked, dazed.

"Yes, you chased a suspect…." Ducky got no further.

"_She's pregnant… Ducky."_ Gibbs almost sobbed.

"Jethro, are you talking about…" Again, Gibbs interrupted him.

"_Jenny… she's having a baby…"_ Gibbs did hiccup this time.

"How did you find out? "Ducky asked.

"_What?"_ Gibbs was confused again.

"About Jenny?" Ducky asked.

"_What about Jenny?"_ Gibbs asked. Then he sat up again gasping, _"She's … pregnant. Argh, I'm going to…"_

The nurse rushed to place a kidney dish below Gibbs' mouth as he gagged and lost his breakfast.

"Easy, Jethro." Ducky soothed running a hand up and down Gibbs' back.

Gibbs' mind was in total disarray. One moment he thought he knew what he talking about and the next he did not. One moment he was running and falling and the next he heard, _'tad… tad… tad…'_ a heartbeat, Jenny's baby's heartbeat. His head pounded making tears well up in his eyes. His mouth tasted foul after vomiting. His body trembled and he felt weak and exhausted.

"_Ducky… argh… what … happened?"_ He asked a moment later.

It was as if everything had been wiped out of his mind and he had to find out what was wrong with him all over again.

Dr Crawford walked into Gibbs' cubicle, the CT scan results in hand.

"Agent Gibbs, I'm Dr Crawford."

Gibbs didn't even make eye contact with him, as he again asked, _"Did I fall?"_

"Dr Crawford, I'm Dr Donald Mallard, Agent Gibbs' physician and close personal friend. What did the CT scan reveal?"

"I'm afraid Agent Gibbs has a sever concussion. I want to keep him under observation for the next 48 hours to rule out any other complications such as cranial oedema, hemorrhaging, etc." Dr Crawford said.

"Oh dear. A severe concussion. That explains the perseverating, confusion and vomiting." Ducky said.

"Get him settled in the ward and hold all sedation. Administer Clopamon for the nausea and aspirin for the headache, nothing else without my say so. Make sure to wake him every 2 hours for the next 24 and report any changes in his symptoms. I want a second CT scan done in 6 hours." Dr Crawford ordered the nurses.

The nurses nodded and made the necessary arrangements. Ducky went out to the waiting room to inform the rest of the team.

--

Back in Dr Malone's office, Jenny didn't know whether to panic or relax.

Dr Malone was currently doing an internal exam, pressing gently down on various areas of her abdomen.

"What is it? Just tell me! I'm not loosing this baby… _am I_?" Jenny suddenly realized just how much she wanted and needed the baby.

_No, I can't loose you!_

_I won't loose you…_

_God … please keep my baby safe!_

Dr Malone withdrew her finger from Jenny's body and said, "Jenny, I want to do the ultrasound once more."

"Why?" Jenny demanded.

"To confirm what I suspect." Dr Malone replied.

That said, the ultrasound arm was inserted into Jenny's vagina and Jenny's heart missed a beat as the _… tad… tad… tad_ sound filled the room again.

"This may feel a bit uncomfortable. Just relax and I'll be as quick as I can." Dr Malone twisted the ultrasound arm causing Jenny to gasp.

Then the room was filled with …

_Tad… ad_

_Tad… ad_

_Tad… ad_

"What is it?" Jenny demanded.

"Two heart beats. Congratulations, Jenny. You're having twins." Dr Malone smiled as she showed Jenny two miniscule forms on the ultrasound screen.

"_Oh my God!"_ was all Jenny could say.

--

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That is it for this chapter. **_

_**The next sees Jenny visit a sleeping Gibbs and …**_

_**The team also discuss Jenny's pregnancy and Tony speculates on who the father could be….**_

_**So stay tuned and review soon… Thanks.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for the reviews and I am glad that you are enjoying the story line.**_

_**Here is the next installment…. Enjoy and Review soon…. Thanks!**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Jenny tucked the ultrasound pictures of her babies into her bag, thanked Dr Malone, promised to have the various blood tests run within the week and to start the vitamin regime ASAP, before leaving the room.

She headed to the bathroom, touched up her make-up, looked at her reflection in the mirror as she covered her lower abdomen with her hands.

_I'm having twins…_

_Oh God, I'm so … happy!_

_And yet so… terrified…_

_How am I going to do this alone…?_

_Should I do it alone?_

Once she felt in control of her emotions, she left the bathroom and called Ducky. She had to know how Gibbs was doing.

"Ducky, where's Gibbs?" Jenny asked.

"Director, Jethro's in Ward 2a bed 8."

"I'll be there in 5." Jenny replied preparing to hang up.

"Jenny, did you have your check up with Dr Malone today?" Ducky hastily asked.

"Yes. Jethro walked into the examination room and collapsed. Ducky I don't know if…"

"I think he knows. He mentioned it during his delirium."

"_Crap!"_ Jenny sighed, pausing in her stride and leaning against the wall.

"Jenny, calm down. He may not remember it when he wakes up again. The question is whether you still want him to remain in the dark about this?" Ducky asked disapproval in his voice.

"I don't know…. Ducky… I'm having _twins_." Jenny blurted out.

"Oh dear. I mean that is wonderful. Jethro once told me that he had twins in both his parent's lineages. Sometimes it misses a generation they say."

"Great! Ducky what should I do?" Jenny asked.

"Come and see Jethro now. Once he is awake, we will know how much he remembers. Then you can make your decision regarding whether or not to tell him." Ducky said.

"Okay. Thank you Ducky." Jenny said.

When Jenny got to Gibbs' room, she found his team lounging in every corner. McGee and Abby shared one chair opposite the bed. Ducky stood looking through Gibbs' file. Tony stood arms crossed, staring at Gibbs' face. Ziva stood at the window looking out.

"Director." McGee greeted. That drew the other agents' eyes to her.

"What happened?" Jenny asked, finally allowing her gaze to skim over Gibbs' face. She took in the white bandage across his right temple, the angry bruises surrounding it and his pale face. She wished she could be alone with him but that would have to wait until later.

"Well?" She questioned when everyone remained quiet.

"We were in pursuit of a suspect…" McGee started.

"Whom Gibbs had almost caught…" Ziva said.

"But at the last moment the guy twisted, lost his balance and pulled Gibbs over the side of the road into a ditch." Tony completed.

"He almost killed Gibbs!" Abby hissed.

"The suspect?" Jenny asked, sensing that there was more to this story.

"Dead." Ziva said.

"A broken neck." McGee said to Jenny's enquiring eye.

"Balboa's team is processing the scene. We'll take over when we get back to the office." Tony said.

Jenny felt a shudder race up her spine.

_What if Gibbs had ended up with a broken neck?_

_Would knowing that he was going to be a father again, make him more cautious?_

_Ever since Emily's death, Jethro has been taking unnecessary risks…_

_Should I tell him … would it change his outlook on life?_

"How badly in Agent Gibbs hurt?" Jenny asked looking at Ducky.

"He has a severe concussion and will be kept under observation for the next 48 hours. Thereafter he should be on sick leave for at least another 4 to 6 days." Ducky said.

"He's not going to like that." Jenny said as a nurse walked into the room.

"I know that you are all very concerned about Agent Gibbs. But you have to leave now, please." The nurse stated, before taking Gibbs' vital signs.

"Agent DiNozzo, wait for me outside." Jenny ordered as Tony, McGee, Ziva and Abby left the room.

"Yes, Director." Tony replied.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

As they got to the waiting room, McGee said, "We lied to the Director of NCIS."

"Lied, no. Twisted the truth. That's all." Ziva said.

"Bend the truth, Ziva. Besides, Jenny's got enough to deal with without having to get even more pissed off at Gibbs."

"But Tony we have to do something about Gibbs. He is out of control." McGee worriedly stated.

"McGee's right. Seeing the company psychiatrist isn't making a difference. I've also seen Gibbs dipping into his bourbon at the office before leaving for home." Ziva said.

"He's lost weight and doesn't smile anymore. Nor does he give me regular hugs or pecks on the cheek. And the last time he brought me a Caf Pow was day before Emily died." Abby chirped in.

"I'll speak to Ducky. You think about who else can help." Tony said.

"I'll speak to the Director." Ziva said.

"No." Abby and McGee said simultaneously.

"She knew him when we didn't. She may know how to help him out of this." Ziva insisted.

"Well okay, so long as you don't get him into further hot water with her." Abby conceded.

"What about Mike Franks?" McGee asked.

"He helped Gibbs when he lost Shannon and Kelly." Ziva said.

"McGee, call him and tell him Gibbs needs him. Now let's discuss the other pressing issue." Tony said.

"What other pressing issue?" Ziva asked.

"Well we all know that Jenny is pregnant thanks to Abby here." Tony started.

"Tony, she'll kill me if she finds out I told you all. Oh damn, Gibbs is going to kill me when he finds out I told you but not him…" Abby sobbed.

"What about Jenny being pregnant is any of our business?" Ziva asked.

"Ziva, come on, we have to figure out who's the father of the baby." Tony grinned.

"That's none of …" McGee started saying but was cut off.

"Abby, how far along is the Director?" Tony asked.

"Tony, I'm not saying."

"_Abby…"_ Tony pouted like a school boy.

"7 or 8 weeks." Abby gave in.

"McGee, hack into her PDA and check where she was 6 to 8 weeks ago. Ziva run profiles on all the men she met during that time and check the probability of her sleeping with them. Once we have a short list, Abby, run that offspring program so we can get a look at what the kid's going to look like. And while you're doing that, look up all the calming agents you can find so that we can help Gibbs through this pregnancy." Tony said.

"Tony, you're crazy." McGee said.

"But I like it." Abby grinned.

"So let's get to it." Ziva chirped.

That left Tony grinning from ear to ear.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Back in Gibbs' room, Jenny watched as the nurse neatened Gibbs' blankets.

_Jethro, how do I tell you?_

_How do I not tell you?_

"I'm going to rouse him now." The nurse said as she placed a hand on Gibbs' arm and squeezed while asking him to wake up.

Jenny tensed and Ducky moved to her side.

"_Mmmm."_ Gibbs moaned.

"Agent Gibbs, I need you to open your eyes." The nurse said.

"Jethro, open your eyes." Ducky said.

"_Mmmm … tired..."_ Gibbs murmured.

"Jethro, just for a moment and then we'll let you sleep again." Ducky said.

"_Mmmm … my head!"_ Gibbs moaned, turning his head and finally opening his eyes to slits.

"_Jen…"_ He murmured as she filled his blurred vision.

Jenny took a deep breathe waiting to hear what he said next.

"_Jen…"_ Gibbs whispered again coming more awake.

"Jethro, how are you feeling?" Jenny asked, moving towards the bed and giving into her urge to touch him.

"_Jen…"_ Gibbs repeated, moving his hand to cover hers as it lay against his cheek.

He brought it down to his lips and kissed the inside of her palm. Jenny gasped at the intimate and sorely missed contact.

Looking up at her shocked face, Gibbs whispered, _"Baby…"_

Then his expression changed. He frowned, removed him hand from hers and blinked a few times. Jenny froze. Ducky placed a hand on her shoulder as they waited for Gibbs to continue.

"Agent Gibbs, are you okay?" the nurse asked.

"_Baby… you're … you're Pregnant!"_ Gibbs gasped, glaring in accusation at Jenny.

"_Oh Crap!"_ Jenny groaned stepping away from the bed.

"Agent Gibbs, are you okay?" the nurse asked again.

"_Yes… Leave me alone."_ Gibbs growled, his mind in a whirl, his head aching in rhythm with his increased heartbeat.

"Your blood pressure's rising. Please calm down. Miss, I need to ask you to leave the room." The nurse said, administering a shot into Gibbs' IV line.

Jenny looked at Gibbs, torn by his expression of mistrust, hurt and anger.

As she turned to leave, Gibbs demanded, "Wait! Who's he, the bastard that got you pregnant?"

She turned back to him anger, frustration and annoyance pulsing through her veins.

"That would be you, Jethro." She said surprising even herself.

Turning away from his stunned expression, she left the room on shaky legs.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That is it for this chapter.**_

_**The next sees Gibbs warring with the news that he is going to be a father. **_

_**And then Tony finds out… and you can just imagine what the team does then.**_

_**So stay tuned and review ASAP….Thanks.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hello All… **_

_**I am not going to even try to apologize for the long delay in updating. My only excuse is that my baby is sleeping much less these days and so between feeds and nappy changes and my 8 to 5 job I am left too exhausted to work on my stories.**_

_**Anyway, here's an update. I hope you will review and I promise to try to find some time to continue writing…**_

_**xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx**_

"_What?!"_ Gibbs gasped, sitting bolt upright.

"Jethro!" Ducky admonished, pushing him back onto the bed.

"_Aarrgghh…"_

Gibbs' vision had gone from clear to black within a split second. Now bile sloshed up and down his esophagus threatening to spew out of his mouth and the pain in his head magnified tenfold.

"Agent Gibbs, you need to calm down." The nurse stated, checking his vital signs again.

"Jethro, take deep breathes." Ducky urged, the incessant beeping of Gibb's BP monitor making him nervous.

"_Aarrgghh, she's lying_." Gibbs growled, between breaths.

"Dr Mallard, I'm going to have to get him something stronger." The nurse said rushing out of the room.

"_ME!_ How dare she accuse me? I have not made love to her…." Gibbs growled. Then his blurry eyes widened.

"The basement … when she _used_ me!" Gibbs swore, this time unable to hold back the bile.

Thank fully Ducky had a steel kidney dish handy and was able to stop the vomit from landing on Gibbs' chest.

Once the retching stopped, Ducky wiped Gibbs lips clean and disposed of the kidney dish.

Gibbs continued gasping for breath and insisting that Jen had used him.

"Jethro, are you sure it wasn't you who took advantage of her?" Ducky decided that he needed Gibbs to know and understand the truth.

"I would never…" Gibbs didn't get any further.

"You were drunk, Jethro. Distraught beyond measure. You blamed yourself for young Emily's death." Ducky said softly. As expected the beeping of the monitors became louder. Nevertheless, Ducky pressed on.

"You were crying about Kelly too. You begged Jenny to take the pain away. You practically forced yourself on her and she let you."

Jethro refused to believe Ducky. His head ached and felt twice its normal size. His heart raced and seemed desperate to burst out of his chest. He was shocked, terrified and furious… with Jen and with Ducky.

_I hate you… Jen!_

_How could you do this to me!_

_A baby … I'm not fit to be a father._

"_God Damn it… I can't loose another one…" _Gibbs gasped.

"Jethro, it's okay. You're not going to lose anything." Ducky placed a firm yet comforting hand on Gibbs' shoulder as Gibbs repeated his fears.

The nurse returned and administered 20cc of morphine into Gibbs' IV line. As she checked his vitals for a third time, the beeping of the BP monitor stopped. Gibbs sighed as his muscles turned to jelly and all the tension and pain ease out of his body.

"_Jen … I … baby … aaammm…"_ Gibbs murmured as sleep tugged at him.

_**xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx**_

Jen had forgotten that Tony was waiting outside for her.

"Madam Director, are you okay?" Tony asked when Jenny walked past him, moisture staining her eyes.

"Agent DiNozzo?" Jenny hastily blinked trying to get rid of the tears.

"Madam, you asked me to wait." Tony reminded her.

"Yes." The Director Jenny Sheppard was back in control, at least on the outside.

"I want to know if you're ready to give me the truth about what happened out there today."

"The truth… What we told you is the truth." Tony replied his eyes narrowing at being cornered.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure, Madam." Tony replied.

"Ahem. Get back to work, Agent DiNozzo." Jenny said.

She knew that there was more to the story and she knew that Ducky would eventually fill her in. She was also glad that Gibbs had the team that he did. Their covering for him was exactly what she expected of them. That was the Jethro way. Although since Emily's death Jethro had stopped doing, what was always considered the Jethro way. She hoped that the news she'd just given him would change that.

_**xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx**_

Back at the office, McGee looked over his shoulder for the 100th time.

"She's going to fire all of us before she kills us."

"McGee, stop being such a baby. So where was she and with whom 6 to 8 weeks ago?" Abby asked before sipping on a Caf-Pow.

"She has only work meetings listed, a dinner at the White house on 12th of April, another with Ambassador Dybol on 15th of April. No other evening engagements." McGee sighed.

"Didn't Emily die 8 weeks ago?" Ziva asked as she skimmed through the case files that were handed to Jenny at that time.

"On the 8th of April there is a note on her PDA. _Check on J._ 9pm. You don't think…" McGee started.

"_J_ as in _Jethro_!" Abby shrieked.

"Just because she checked in on him doesn't mean…" Ziva started as the elevator dinged.

McGee closed every file on his computer. Abby grabbed her Caf-Pow and rushed to the elevators at the back of the office. Ziva pretended to be working.

"Camp fire and you better have something for me." Tony's voice boomed.

"Tony!" Abby admonished, rushing back into the bullpen and smacking him on the arm.

"How's Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"Why did the Director ask you to stay behind?" McGee asked.

"Where is the Director now?" Abby asked.

"One at a time, please."

"Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"He was fine. Although I didn't check on him after Jenny left him. Ducky is still with him." Tony said.

"What did Jenny want?" McGee repeated.

"The truth about how Gibbs got hurt and no I didn't tell her. And Abby, I don't know where Jenny is right now, but I do know that she isn't here. So what do you have on that _special_ project?"

"She attended…" McGee didn't get any further.

"She visited Gibbs the night Emily was killed." Abby blurted out.

"Whoa… _Gibbs and Jen_… doing the horizontal salsa?" Tony gasped.

"Tony, shut up." Ziva said looking around to make sure none of the other agents in the room heard them.

"Abby, how can we know for sure?" Tony asked.

"DNA testing." Abby said.

"I don't want any part of this." McGee insisted.

"Doesn't the baby have to be born for DNA testing to be done?" Ziva asked.

"Ahem." Abby replied.

"I can't wait that long. McGeek, trace the Director's GPS and check how long she was at Gibbs' house that night. Also check for subsequent visits although I doubt that since they're been fighting rather viciously the last few weeks." Tony said.

"I'm not tracing her…" McGee said.

Abby pulled his chair back and her fingers flew over his keyboard.

"She spent exactly 85minutes, 43seconds with Gibbs." Abby stated.

"That's it. Gibbs is our prime suspect until you find me someone else to consider." Tony stated a grin of absolute mischief on his face.

_**xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx**_

Gibbs' peaceful sleep didn't last very long.

Soon Emily and Kelly were back, demanding answers, their blood draining from their bodies.

Then Jen was in front of him, her belly distended with his baby.

"_Jethro, don't kill our baby the way you did the others…." _Jenny begged.

"_No!!"_ Gibbs screamed, as Jenny's stomach was sliced open with a scalpel and a dead, bloody, gooey mess slipped out of her. Then he saw that the scalpel was in his bloody hand.

"_No!!"_ Gibbs continued screaming, the drugs in his system trapping him in this nightmare from hell.

_**xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That is it for this chapter.**_

_**I hope the direction I have taken has surprised you and is holding you captive….**_

_**Please let me have your thoughts…ASAP.**_

_**The next chapter sees a more coherent Gibbs reflecting on what Jen's pregnancy means… for him … them.**_

_**We will also see how Jen tries to accept her blossoming joy about the pregnancy.**_

_**And the team will be there to provide support and relief to Jen and Gibbs…**_

_**So stay tuned…. Thanks.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Sorry for the long, long, long delay… And thank you for the PM's and reviews...**_

_**Here's the next chapter and I promise the next will follow soon…**_

_**Enjoy and review as usual… Thanks!**_

_**ooooOOOOoooo**_

The nightmare continued for what seemed to be hours, repeating and becoming more gruesome. Gibbs jerked and came violently awake when he couldn't take anymore. The beeping of machines around his head aggravated him. Sweating, mouth dry, eyes wet, head pounding, he tried to sit up.

"Don't." Gibbs felt a hand on his shoulder and tensed. "It will make you dizzier and you will throw up." The voice continued.

Gibbs felt panicked as he looked around the room, his vision blur.

"Calm done, Jethro. Your BP's spiking."

Taking a harsh breath Gibbs ran a shaky hand over his face and looked around again.

"Rothman!" Gibbs didn't want to speak to the shrink, not now when he was weak and shaken from a marathon run of nightmares. "What are you doing here?"

"It's Friday, Jethro. We had an appointment. I heard about your accident and decided to meet you here."

"I'm not in the mood-…"

"I know. I've buzzed the nursing station. We'll wait until your vitals are checked, meds administered and you have something to drink before we discuss that nightmare I pulled you out of."

_Shit!_

_I hope I didn't say anything._

The door flew open as a tall, blonde nurse walked in.

"Agent Gibbs, what can I …" her eyes flew to the beeping monitor.

"Could you take his vitals? His pressure's spiking and I'm sure he has a headache. After you administer his meds, get him a glass of lemon water, warm." Dr Rothman said. When Gibbs and the nurse looked at him, Gibbs trying to glare, the nurse frowning, he continued. "Agent Gibbs is nauseous. I also suggest you arrange a bath for him as it will relax him when I leave."

Gibbs didn't say anything, just remained lying down, which was testimony to how bad he was feeling. The nurse took his vitals. His BP was very high at 135 over 108 and his breathing was shallow.

"Agent Gibbs, I'm going to give you an Apresoline Injection via your IV line to bring your blood pressure down. To counter its side effects I'm going to give you Clopamon for the nausea and Ibuprofen for the headache. You will not be allowed to leave your bed for the next 3 hours as these medications do lead to dizziness." She said as she left the room to get the meds.

Gibbs closed his eyes. It was useless to deny how upset and ill he was. He replayed his conversation with Jenny and knew that it had been real. She really was pregnant with his… baby.

Once all the meds were administered, via IV and intramuscularly, Dr Rothman, started the session.

"Tell me about your nightmare."

"Can't remember it." Gibbs lied.

"Jethro." Rothman

"John, I don't-…"

"Okay, maybe this will jog your memory. You were saying, 'My baby, I killed you. Jen forgive me.'"

_Shit!_

"I …" Gibbs took a breath. "I don't –"

"Jethro, Jenny spoke to me. I know about the baby."

"You know everything, so why do you need to ask."

"Because, I want to help you. You have a responsibility to Jenny and the baby-…"

"I didn't ask for it. I don't want it. I can't deal with this now." Gibbs was becoming agitated.

"Calm down. Take a few deep breathe." John ordered and waited for Gibbs to proceed.

"Now, tell me what you're really afraid of."

"I'm not afraid…"

"Jethro!"

"I'm … I … I don't want to hurt them… lose them… kill them…" Gibbs gave in.

The pain was too much, the fear of losing them too great.

ooooOOOOoooo

Jenny bit into the dry cracker as she sat behind her desk. She was tired, very worried about Gibbs and in awe of what was happening to her.

Okay so she wasn't showing yet. But her breasts were definitely enlarged and tender. And she felt her babies deep inside her. A fierce sense of protectiveness and unconditional love washed over her.

"I love you, little ones." She whispered.

_And your daddy will come around. _

_He has to…_

_He is a wonderful man._

_He just needs time to deal with his hurts and then he'll be with us._

An image of her and Jethro sitting on his living room couch assailed her. Each held a beautiful new born baby in their arms and their faces with lit with joy.

_Please let it be that way._

Then she remembered that she had not told him they were having twins.

ooooOOOOoooo

Dr Rothman stayed with Gibbs and listened to his pain as he described his fears and the nightmare.

"You will not hurt them or loss them. You didn't hurt or kill Kelly, Shannon or Emily."

"I did. I wasn't there when they needed me. I should have been there. I should have- …" Gibbs's voice choked up.

"Yes, you should have been here, but there is no guarantee that you could have saved them. It is too late to do anything for them."

"Don't you think I know that!" Gibbs shouted.

"Calm down Jethro. You have a decision to make." John said.

Gibbs didn't want to face this. He wasn't ready to.

"Are you going to be here for Jenny and your unborn child or are you going to continuing slowly killing yourself for situations that were beyond your control?" John said.

Gibbs took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut. He was close to tears, the images from the nightmare, flashed in his eyes.

"Think about it carefully. You have a chance to experience a child's love again. Is that worth something to you?" John pushed.

"I don't want to hurt -…"

"Then make the right decision."

"Stop pushing, Rothman. I need to think about it, and I can't with you hounding me, and this headache splitting my skull." Gibbs growled.

"Okay." John backed off. "Okay, I'll see you next week. But you can call me at any time to discuss anything Jethro." John said before leaving the room.

Ducky entered a few moments later. He'd heard about Gibbs' nightmare and spiking BP and he decided to stay with Jethro while he slept.

"Are you okay?"

"No. he wants me to make the right decision but I don't know what that is." Gibbs said.

"Its okay, my friend. Rest now and it will be clearer when you awake." Ducky said.

"Don't want to sleep." Gibbs yawned. The meds were strong and conspired to take him under.

"I'll be here, Jethro." Ducky said, to guard you against your nightmares.

"Jen?"

"She's are the office. She is fine."

"I'm sorry… about earlier." Gibbs yawned again, his eyes closing. "About calling her a liar."

"It's okay. Sleep now." Ducky said, as he pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Duck…"

"Yes, Jethro."

"Is the baby … Jen … Are they healthy?"

Ducky smiled, "Yes, they are doing very well."

"Good." Gibbs sighed as sleep overcame him.

_**ooooOOOOoooo**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

_**The next sees the team watching Jenny and Tony fishing for details.**_

_**Jenny visits Gibbs in hospital.**_

_**So stay tuned and review soon. Thanks!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hello… I have to apologize once again for the long delay in updating this story.**_

_**And thank you for all the great reviews…**_

_**Here's the next chapter and I hope you'll enjoy it…**_

_**Please review and I will definitely try to update sooner…**_

_**Thanks.**_

_**oooooooOOOOOooooooo**_

Tony, McGee and Ziva sat in the bullpen the next morning. They planned to visit Gibbs later in the day. Abby was with him now and Ducky had gone home to get a few hours of shuteye.

Jenny arrived a few minutes later. Stepping into the bullpen she greeted, Tony, McGee and Ziva. Tony got up and stood next to her, making sure that the steam from his coffee wafted around her. He and the rest of the team watched as Jenny's complexion turned a bit green. She excused herself and headed to the bathroom.

"Morning sickness, check." Tony grinned.

"That was mean." McGee said.

"Oh shut up McGee." Tony growled. "All I'm doing is finding out which things have an adverse effect on her. It's so that we can work on keeping those things away from her."

"McGee, Tony may be onto something." Ziva said, earning a frown from both men.

"You're agreeing with me?" Tony asked. Ziva rolled heer eyes.

"Of course you are." Tony grinned.

"I think we should also find out if she's having cravings. I've heard that women crave the most interesting things when pregnant." Ziva commented.

"McGee, run a search on pregnancy cravings and give us the top twenty." Tony ordered.

Reluctantly McGee ran the search.

"Apples, pineapples, bananas, dust…" McGee read from the list on the internet.

"Dust as in dirt?" Tony pulled a face.

"Dust, chalk…"

"McGee, are you sure you've looked up the list for Human Food Cravings during pregnancy?" Tony asked.

"Tony." Ziva admonished.

"Donuts, pastries, pickles, grilled cheese, potatoes, spicy food… Tony the list goes on." McGee said.

"Well there is no way I'm serving the Director of the NCIS, Dirt! No matter how much she craves it."

"Agent DiNozzo," Jenny said as she walked up to them.

"Oh boy." McGee gasped closing all the search engines on his PC. Ziva backed up and flushed in embarrassment.

"Madam Director… _mmm_ … how long have you been standing there?" Tony asked turning to face Jenny.

"Oh, long enough." Jenny said with a smirk. "By the way, I haven't had a craving for dust, just pickles wrapped in grilled cheese dipped in Tabasco."

"Yes Madam." Tony said, looking at a spot at two inches to the right of Jenny's head.

"And strawberry ice cream with chocolate chips and freshly chopped chili." Jenny said.

"Okay Madam." Tony said, wincing.

"I'm touched that you, all of you, were planning on testing my every food aversion. I'll save you the trouble though. I can not stand coffee."

"That's going to be a huge problem with Gibbs' addiction." Tony murmured.

"Ah, I see your investigative skills have not failed you, Agent DiNozzo." Jenny said surprised but relieved.

Yes, they knew too much too soon. Ducky would never have broken her confidence, but maybe Jethro told Tony. No. Jethro was still trying to process the news. So it must have been Abby. Jenny could see how Abby would have been shocked and blurted out the information. But that still didn't explain how they knew that Gibbs was the father of her babies. But it didn't really matter. Not today, not when she was feeling the excitement of being pregnant, not when she had decided that she would do everything in her power to keep her babies safe.

"Madam Director, I'm … sorry for…" Tony started saying only to have McGee and Ziva chirp in.

"Ahem." Jenny replied, looking at each of them in turn.

"Congratulations Jenny." Ziva said stepping forward and hugging Jenny. McGee and Tony also congratulated her.

"Thank you. Just don't try to congratulate Jethro yet. He is still getting used to the idea of becoming a father again." Jenny said as she turned to leave the bullpen.

"Madam Director," Tony said. "Jenny, if you need anything …"

"Thank you Tony. Just give Jethro and me the space we need to deal with this. Oh and when the cravings become too …"

"We'll get what ever you need." McGee said.

"Thank you." Jenny smiled. Inside she felt like a swarm of jelly fish were swimming in every direction.

The team knew.

Jethro knew.

Everything would be okay now.

She placed her hand on her stomach and whispered, "Everything will be okay my darlings. Mummy promises."

_**oooooooOOOOOooooooo**_

At the hospital, Abby sat chatting Gibbs' ear off. Every few sentences she would let a hint drop about Jenny and wait for Gibbs' response. That convinced him that she knew about Jenny and the baby. But he didn't want to discuss that with her, not yet. So he let her comments slide and when he couldn't take it anymore he closed his eyes and Abby quieted down.

He had not had another nightmare and he was relieved about that. He replayed Dr Rothman's advice in his head and realized that he did have to make a decision. If he ever hoped to move forward, he would need to close the door on that painful part of his life and he would have to learn to enjoy the future without guilt. That was easier said, than done.

He also wondered about Jenny and what she expected from him or didn't expect from him. He didn't know if she was happy about the pregnancy. She was an ambitious, career driven woman and she had never expressed a longing to have children. This could really mess up all her meticulously laid out plans. Would she want to terminate the pregnancy?

_No!_

Gibbs heard Abby shift in her chair. Opening his eyes, he found her looking at the door.

"Madam Director." Abby greeted.

"Abby, Jethro." Jenny greeted. She held a bag from Jethro favourite takeout place in her hands.

"Would you be able to keep an eye on Gibbs, Madam Director? I need to get back to the lab." Abby said.

"I can stay for an hour or two." Jenny said looking at Gibbs. He looked back, his last thought this playing though his aching head. _I won't let her terminate this pregnancy_.

"Thank you. I'll sent Tony or McGee or Ziva to relieve you. Oh and Gibbs is not allowed to have coffee, no matter how much he demands, threatens or tries to glare. He is also supposed to rest, but I think he has a lot on his mind. But too much thinking makes his head ache, so don't let him _ah_ worry too much and the doctor strictly advised no stress for him…"

"I'll take care of him, Abby." Jenny smirked, as Gibbs just looked incredulous.

"Okay and I just wanted to say that you're looking lovely, radiant in fact."

"Good bye Abby." Gibbs finally said.

Abby kissed his cheek and whispered, "Play nice, Papa Bear."

Then they were alone. Just Jenny and Gibbs, and their two babies, safe just below Jenny's rapidly beating heart.

_**oooooooOOOOOooooooo**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That is it for this chapter…**_

_**Should they argue…? **_

_**Or should they play nice… Let me know…**_

_**Thanks.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note:**_

_**You guys are spoiling me with all the great reviews and I love you for it.**_

_**Now here is the next chapter… Enjoy and keep those reviews coming… Thanks!**_

_**oooooooOOOOOooooooo**_

Gibbs watched as Jenny busied herself by unpacking the paper bag. She removed two Styrofoam cups, and two large plates piled high with eggs, bacon, sausage and toast. The aroma made him realize that he was starving.

When Jenny removed her jacket and turned back to the food, he noted her glowing skin, rosy cheeks and sparkling eyes.

_You're nervous. _

He looked down her body taking in her heavy, rounded breasts as they pressed firmly against her blouse. Her pants also hugged her more tightly.

_You're already showing. _

Then she turned to him and his eyes fell to her stomach.

_My baby's safely in there._

_Oh God, how am I going to handle this?_

He felt her eyes on him. He took a moment to swallow down his fears. Looking up at her he asked, "How are you?"

Jenny raised an eyebrow as if surprised,

"I'm doing better." She replied as she handed him the Styrofoam cup. He took a deep swallow and grimaced.

"Tea?"

"Delicious isn't it." Jenny smirked. Gibbs put the cup down in response to that. Jenny sighed as she handed him the plate of food.

They ate in silence, each watching the other, neither wanting to disturb the peace that surrounded them. Once they were done, Jenny cleared away the dishes and moved to sit on the edge of Gibbs' bed.

"How are you feeling?" Jenny asked.

She surprised him by taking his hand into hers. She caressed his knuckles as she moved her thumbs across his palm. Gibbs' pain faded, his dizziness eased, his nausea subsided. He focused all his attention on her hand as she continued caressing and stroking his.

"Jethro, are you okay?" Jenny asked again. He looked up and noted her concern. He supposed he looked dazed.

"I'm okay, Jen. But we need to talk." He said, straightening up in the bed. "About this… your… our … your… the pregnancy." Gibbs stammered.

"What about it?" Jenny asked.

_You're not going to make this easy for me are you? _Gibbs mentally sighed.

"How far along are you?"

"8 weeks."

"And what do you plan on doing?" Gibbs asked the question that most plagued him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're an ambitious, career driven woman and having a child will interfere with your climbing that corporate ladder. Let's face it. You don't really want to be pregnant. You never did when we were together in the past and I'm pretty sure your views have not changed. If anything you must be pissed that this happened."

Jenny remained quiet but withdrew her hand from his. Gibbs immediately felt the air in the room change as her eyes flashed and her fists clenched.

_You think you're mad now. Just wait until I've had my say. _

Gibbs stared at her and whispered, "I won't let you terminate this pregnancy"

"_What!?"_ Jenny gasped, her chin jutting out indignantly.

"It's true that I never thought about becoming a father again." Gibbs continued as if Jen had not said anything. "But now that this has happened, I won't let you or anyone else _hurt_ my baby."

"Jethro…" Jenny tried to interrupt but Gibbs held up his hand and continued.

"The thought of being responsible for this child terrifies me. I failed before but I _won't_ this time. This is a chance for me to make things right. So you just have to give birth to the baby and then give him or her up to me. I won't demand anything more from you." Gibbs spoke, afraid that if he stopped he would lose the baby that suddenly seemed to be the most important thing in the world to him. He heard his pressure monitor beep, but he could not stop.

Jenny moved closer to him and said, "Jethro calm down."

"No!" Gibbs said, leaning forward and grabbing her arm. "Rothman said I need to decide. He's right!"

"Jethro…"

"_I have decided_. _**I want this baby**_. You will not take this away from me, Jen! I won't let you."

Images of Shannon and Kelly flashed through his mind. Shannon and Kelly smiling… crying… dying…

He sobbed, pulling Jenny closer.

"_I won't let you kill my baby!"_ He said, his grip on her arm becoming brutal.

"Jethro," Jenny gasped trying to pull away. "You're hurting me!"

He dry startled him. He looked up at her face and saw the tears shining in her eyes. Looking down her arm, he jerked, removing his hand instantly.

Grabbing his head, he gasped, _"Jen!"_

The monitors picked up in tempo.

"It's okay Jethro."

"_Oh God_… I'm … sorry. I don't know … what's wrong … with me." Gibbs swore, the pain in his head spiking. "_I keep hurting those I love."_

Jenny gasped at his words. Gibbs didn't notice. He just went on as if drugged.

"I did it to Shannon and Kelly. I was off fighting a foreign enemy on foreign soil, instead of being home where I was needed. And Emily died because I was too slow. I should have saved her. She asks everyday, every night _'Why did you let me die?'_ And all I do is stare at her like a bloody idiot. Now you're carrying my baby, and what to I do. _I hurt you!_"

The monitors were going crazy. Gibbs' breathing turned harsh. His headache pounded in full force and nausea ripped through his stomach forcing the breakfast of bacon, eggs and sausage up to his throat.

Then he felt it. Her soft breasts against him head, the lavender scent at her throat, her manicured nails caressing the back of his head and her lips against his brow.

Her words reached his ears.

"Shhh, Jethro. Everything is going to be okay."

Fingers massaged his aching skull. The sound of her heartbeat in his ear soothed him. His hands wrapped around her of their own accord pulling her closer.

"_Jen…" _The tightness in his chest eased.

"Shhh, Jethro…" She whispered, her lips peppering his brow with kisses.

"_Jen…"_ He sobbed, unable to mask his emotions. "Don't hurt our baby… _Please._"

"Shhh, I won't hurt our babies Jethro. Calm down now."

"Don't hurt our baby…" Gibbs repeated. Moving down from her chest, he touched his lips lightly to her stomach.

Jenny held his head against her stomach, against her babies and let her tears fall unheeded. This was so intimate, so touching, so beautiful…

"Don't hurt our baby, Jen…"

"Shhh, Jethro." Jenny said, pulling his head up and looking into his bloodshot eyes.

"I will not hurt our babies. I promise you." She said.

She leaned forward and kissed his lips lightly. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she eased him back against the pillows just as a nurse rushed into the room.

"He is very upset and in pain." Jenny said. The nurse nodded that she would be right back.

Gibbs just repeated, "Don't hurt our baby…"

Jenny took his face in her hands and looked into his eyes.

"I will not hurt our babies." She stated each word clearly. "Did you hear me, Jethro?"

Gibbs nodded as the nurse returned and emptied two syringes into his IV line.

"Jen…" Gibbs felt the meds hit his system, threatening to take him under.

"Shhh." Jenny soothed her hand in his hair.

"Jen… I … love…" He blinked then.

"Babies?!" His eyes widened a second before closing as sleep washed over his exhausted body.

Jenny smiled despite the tears in her eyes.

Jethro wanted their babies as much as she did… but for the wrong reasons…

He wanted to make up for a terrible past but she would teach him to look to the future…

She leaned forward and kissed his lips gently…

_I love you, Jethro…_

_**oooooooOOOOOooooooo**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That is it for this chapter…**_

_**The next sees Jenny discuss Jethro with Ducky and Rothman.**_

_**Tony and Ziva visit Gibbs and take him home when he discharges himself from hospital…**_

_**Abby and McGee find out about the twins…**_

_**So stay tuned and review ASAP… Thanks…**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Author's Note:_**

**_This update is especially for 4sweetdreams who has read this story over 3 times and has been PM-ing me to update...._**

**_Enjoy all.... and review soon.... thanks..._**

**_oooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo_**

Jenny stayed with Jethro for 2 hours, until Tony arrived to relieve her.

"How is he?" Tony asked.

"He's tired and needs to rest. Call me if he becomes agitated." Jenny said before leaving. She headed straight to Rothman's office.

"Madam Director, how are you today?"

"I'm okay, but whatever you did pushed Jethro almost to the edge. I've never seen him this emotional. He took your advice, though about needing to make a decision."

"I see. That's a good thing, Jenny."

"On one level, yes. On another it could make things worse."

"I'm listening."

"He wants our babies, but I think he sees this as his one chance to fix the past."

"That is to be expected. It's going to take some time yet for him to let go of the pain. At least he has a focus point outside his grief now."

"So you're not worried?"

"Of course I am Jenny. He has held onto this grief and this sense of failure for over 15 years. The way he sees things and the way he deals with things will always be coloured by this grief and failure. He is likely to become overbearing, protective and domineering."

"Oh Crap. I don't need...."

"That's just it, Jenny. It not about what you need. It's about what he needs. Right now, his emotions have been rattled. He doesn't think his fit to be a father again. But the situation is being forced on him. If he thinks he is failing on any level in this he could be pushed further into the self destructive path he is currently on."

"How do I help me?" Jenny sat down.

"You have to decide how involved you want to be with him and then you have to let him take care of you at least initially. He has to get a new frame of reference about you and the babies. And he needs to see that he can do this and that life happens."

Jenny processed this. "What should his colleagues do?"

"Nothing?"

"Nothing?"

"If they start walking on eggshells around him, he will know something is up and he will take out his emotion on them. I want to be the focus of his anger, his pain and his frustration. I want him to lash out against me so that he can they process his thoughts and feeling and beliefs with you or Dr. Mallard."

"I knew there was a good reason I liked you." Jenny said standing up.

"I'm just doing my job."

"No, you're being a friend. Thank you." Jenny kissed his cheek before leaving his office.

**_oooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo_**

Back at the hospital, Gibbs stirred forcing DiNozzo to his feet instantly.

"Boss?"

"Tony." Gibbs sounded exhausted.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Coffee." Gibbs said.

"Anything other than coffee."

"Get me out of here."

"Boss, that's not a good idea." Tony said moving forward as Gibbs forced himself up into a sitting position. His hand reached up to his head instantly. Tony pressed the buzzer for the nurse's station as he handed Gibbs a glass of water. Gibbs sipped once, grimaced and pushed the glass away.

"Where's Jenny?" he asked.

"At the office. Should I call her for you?"

Gibbs looked up at him. "You know?"

"Know, Boss?" but the redness in his cheeks gave him again.

"Everyone knows." Gibbs ran a hand over his face.

When Tony remained silent Gibbs growled, "DiNozzo?"

"Yes, Boss. I know and Ziva, McGee and Abby know." Tony said.

"How did you find out?" Gibbs asked.

"The director's nausea and cravings gave it away."

"Has she been ill... often." Gibbs asked realizing how blind he had been the last few week to have not noticed.

"Not a lot. Just in the mornings. She mmm can't stand the smell of coffee though."

Gibbs stared at him.

"Honestly Gibbs and she's craving some really spicy and greasy foods."

Gibbs sighed.

"Mmm congratulations Gibbs." Tony said, not sure whether or not he should have said that.

Gibbs closed his eyes and ran his hand over his face again as the door opened and a nurse walked in followed by Ducky.

"Jethro, how are you feeling?" Ducky asked as Tony moved to stand near the window.

"Get me out of here, Duck." Gibbs said, agitation visible in his face. The nurse raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"That would not be wise, Jethro. You are in pain, nauseous, dizzy and exhausted. And your Doctor has said that you need to be here for at least 48 hours. So no my friend, I cannot in good conscious get you discharged."

Gibbs growled in frustration, convincing Tony that he was feeling miserable and needed to stay put in the hospital. The nurse left the room and returned within a minute a small IV vial and a syringe in hand.

"What are you giving me?" Gibbs demanded.

"Tramacet and Perfalgan for the pain. Would you like something for the nausea?" she asked.

"No." Gibbs replied. "DiNozzo bring the car around."

"Boss, I ..."

"Anthony, kindly give Jethro and me a moment."

"I'll be outside." Tony said quickly stepping out of the room.

Ducky sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I need to get out of here. There is so much to do." Gibbs said.

"Like what?" Ducky asked.

"Like plan the living arrangements and the custody issues for my Baby." Gibbs said. Then he frowned.

"What is it?"

"Jenny kept saying babies. Why would she...." He looked at Ducky's face.

Ducky just smiled.

"No!" Gibbs gasped. "She's having .... _TWINS_!"

"Calm down, Jethro." Ducky said patting Gibbs arm.

"Tell me!" Gibbs demanded.

"Yes, Jenny is having twins."

"Oh God."Gibbs growled his breath hitching up a notch.

_Twins! Two babies.... How can I take care of two babies!_

He was trembling and Ducky realised that this was too much for him.

"Deep breathes, Jethro. Take deep breathes."

"I'm going to throw up!" Gibbs gasped a second before his stomach clenched and the little water he had had rushed out of his mouth.

**_oooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo_**

**_Author's Note:_**

**_That's it for this chapter._**

**_The next sees Jenny walk in on Gibbs as he is having a sponge bath....._**

**_Tony, Ziva, McGee and Abby talk..._**

**_And Gibbs is discharged .... where will he stay!_**

**_Stay tuned to find out and review soon.... thanks!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Your response to the last chapter was so overwhelming... that I couldn't resist updating this story... today._**

**_Enjoy all.... and review soon.... thanks..._**

**_oooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo_**

Gibbs was agitated, unable to sit still despite the throbbing in his head. The nausea wasn't subsiding and he still felt weak every time he tried to get to his feet. This was his fourth attempt to get out of bed and the dizziness that assailed him almost had him hitting the floor head first. Luckily his doctor walked in followed by a nurse and wordlessly helped him back into bed.

"Sandra, arrange a sponge bath for Agent Gibbs, now." The doctor ordered.

"I don't..." Gibbs gasped as the doctor shone his penlight torch in his eyes.

"You do. You are perspiring, short of breath, no doubt nauseous, in pain and highly irritated. You are too unstable to risk taking into the bathroom. So you will have a soothing sponge bath followed by a mild sedative to help you relax."

"I don't want..." Gibbs tried again.

"Agent Gibbs, I have Dr Mallard, your medical proxy's permission as well as Director Sheppard's permission to administer any treatment I see fit. Now you can be awake for the sponge bath, or Sandra can sedate you now and then give it to you."

"Get my release papers ready."

"They will be ready. Tomorrow morning and only if I feel you are fit to leave. Sandra proceed, and if he gives you any hassles, let me know." That said the doctor left the room.

Gibbs wanted to glare, shout and lash out. But he admitted that he felt like crap. Still gasping for breath he leaned back against the pillows and closed his eyes. He heard Sandra moving around the bed. He felt her lifting his blankets.

"Agent Gibbs, I need you to turn to your side so that I can help you out of your gown."

Gibbs rolled onto his side and allowed her to help him out of the sweat soaked gown. He was naked now, just the thin towel draped across his midriff. He laid back, eyes closed as he let her run the warm, wet cloth across his face, neck, chest, torso and arms. She worked down the front of his body, before asking him to turn to his side.

He admitted that he felt calmer somehow. Sighing he waited for the nurse to start on his back.

Jenny walked in at this moment and stopped to stare at Gibbs' back. He was on his side, his breathing deep. The nurse looked at her and made to talk, when Jenny indicated that she shouldn't. Silently, she walked further into the room and placed her bag on the visitor's chair. She took the warm, wet cloth from the nurse's hand and indicated that she should step leave. The nurse smiled and did as requested. Jenny lifted the cloth and ran it slowly down, from Gibbs' neck to his hips that were covered by the towel. She placed her hand on his shoulder and he tensed. She gently kneaded his tight muscles. Moments later he sighed, the tension easing from his body. She ran the cloth repeatedly over his back, in small circles, as she continued kneading his shoulders. Her hand moved up to his neck and she worked to loosen the knots that bunched where his neck joined his shoulder.

He moaned as she hit a particularly sensitive spot. She soothed him, her rubbing turning to caressing. She dipped the cloth back into the warm water and moved to his feet. Gently she stroked the cloth up to his thighs, pausing at his butt.

_"Jen....."_ he murmured and she stopped.

She wasn't sure if he was just murmuring her name involuntarily in his drowsy state or whether he knew she was there.

_"Jen... don't stop."_ He murmured.

"Jethro, you knew it was me?" She asked moving around the bed to look at him.

"I would know your scent anywhere _Jen_." He murmured his eyes heavy with sleep.

Jenny ran her hand lovingly over his head. She leaned for to kiss his brow. Smiling she moved back and finished sponge bathing him. She helped him into a clean gown that was lying on the edge of this bed. Once he was settled she sat down on the bed next to him and caressed his cheek.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

The nurse returned before he could answer. But Jenny could see the play of emotions in his eyes. His body was relaxed, but his thoughts were in a whirl. The nurse administered the medication including the mild sedative before leaving the room.

Jenny leaned forward and placed her fingertips against Gibbs's temples. Lightly, delicately she moved her fingers in a circular motion.

"Sleep, Jethro." She whispered as she continued massaging his head. He looked at her, looked like he wanted to say something, but instead he closed his eyes and let her touch sooth him. Jenny felt tears well up and choke her. He was so beautiful and touching him in this caring and completely none sexual way, seemed more intimate to her then all the times they had been in bed together. He was letting her see his weakness and he was letting her take care of him.

Her Jethro was consciously letting his guard down. Moments later his breathing got deeper and Jenny knew that he was asleep. She removed her hands and stroked his brow.

She stayed with him, feeling closer to him than ever.

**_oooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo_**

The team sat in the bullpen finishing their reports when Abby came bounding in.

"I thought you were going to stay with Gibbs for the next few hours." Ziva said.

"I don't need to."

"Don't tell me he checked himself out. Damn it." Tony complained standing and grabbing his jacket.

"Hang on Tony. He's still in the hospital."

"Then one of us should be with him." McGee said.

"And one of us is." Abby smiled.

"Is Dr Mallard with him?" Ziva asked.

"No, but Director Sheppard is." Abby smiled.

"Oh, we better get over there before they bite each other's heads off." Tony again stood and took his jacket.

"When I checked in on them, he was sleeping peacefully and she was curled up in the seat next to him, her hand in his." Abby said. "It was so cute, look."

Abby passed her phone around to show the team.

"They're working things out?" McGee questioned.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Abby said.

"It's about time." Ziva said.

"People!" Tony growled. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves here. Gibbs is on some very strong meds and Jenny is pregnant. Neither one is thinking clearly so this could just be a freak occurrence." Tony said earning a slap on the arm from Abby.

"I thought you would be happy for them." Ziva said.

"Of course I will be once we get proof that they have worked things out." Tony said.

"Proof, just what do you intend doing, Tony?" McGee asked, dread written all over his face.

"Gibbs will be discharged tomorrow." Tony smirked.

"Yes." Ziva prompted.

"He will be on sick leave for at least a week."

"What's your point Tony?" McGee asked.

"Someone will have to keep an eye on him."

"You're right; one of us will have to stay with him." Abby said.

"No."

"What do you mean 'no' Tony." Ziva asked.

"We will not have to stay with him, it Jenny insists that he stay with her."

"Brilliant, Tony." Abby hugged him tight. "How do we get Jenny to invite him to stay over?"

"More importantly, how do we get him to accept her invitation?" McGee asked.

"Leave that up to Tony and me." Ziva smile wickedly at Tony. He raised an eyebrow and grinned back.

**_oooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo_**

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Hope you like it...._**

**_Please review soon..._**

**_The next chapter sees Gibbs discharged for sure...._**

**_And Tony and Ziva work Gibbs and Jenny..._**

**_Will Jenny insist Gibbs stay with her...? Will he accept?_**

**_Stay tuned to find out.... and Review ASAP. Thanks_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for the reviews and PM's I love them....**_

_**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.... and review soon.... Thanks!**_

_**ooooooooOOOOOoooooooo**_

Tony and Ziva arrived at the hospital to find Gibbs asleep and alone.

"Wonder where Jenny is?" Tony said aloud.

At the moment the door to the bathroom, which was part of Gibbs' private room opened and Jenny stepped out. She looked pale and seemed a bit shaky.

"Jenny, are you ok?" Ziva asked stepping towards her.

"Nauseous." Jenny said before sitting down and closing her eyes.

"Can we get you anything?" Tony asked his eyes communicating the concern that was mirrored in Ziva's.

"I think I need to eat something to help this settle." Jenny said.

"I'll take you down to the cafeteria and Tony will stay with Gibbs." Ziva said.

Jenny sighed, stood up, looked at Gibbs and then followed Ziva out the room.

Tony looked down at Gibbs and wondered _maybe one of us should stay with you instead of forcing the two of you together. She's feeling miserable and we all know what a wonderful patient you can be. Maybe...._

Gibbs stirred then and opened his eyes.

_"Jen..."_ he murmured.

"Ah, Boss, Ziva took her to get a bit to eat." Tony said.

Gibbs blinked a few times before focusing on Tony's face.

"So you're my babysitter for the next hour?"

Tony smirked, "At least I won't have to change your diaper ..."

Gibbs chuckled, surprising Tony. They spoke about mundane stuff and Tony offered to get Gibbs something to eat but Gibbs refused.

"Have you thought about where you're going to stay when you're discharged?" Tony asked, not knowing what he was going to say next.

_Maybe i should invite Gibbs over to my place..._

_But Ziva may have already convinced Jenny to invite Gibbs over... _

_What should I do?_

_Stick to the original plan, DiNozzo._

"I do still have a house Tony. That's where I'll be going." Gibbs said.

"But you're not supposed to be alone, at least not for the next week or two."

"DiNozzo...."

"And well with Jenny feeling ill and..."

"What? When?" Gibbs sat up and demanded, despite the sudden pain that sizzled in his head.

"Easy Gibbs." Tony said.

"Just tell me. Did something happen to her or.... my babies?" Gibbs whispered.

"No. They're fine." The look on Gibbs's face made Tony feel terrible.

"Then what's wrong?" Gibbs growled.

"The morning sickness and dizziness, you know." Tony said. "It seems to be worse in the morning and the evening. And she did actually throw up a few minutes ago. That's why Ziva insisted on taking her to get something to eat. She didn't want to leave you though." Tony watched Gibbs' face and could see the worry in his eyes.

_Sorry Gibbs... Hell, maybe I should just stop..._

"Did she say anything?" Gibbs asked.

"No not really. You know how Jenny is. But I'm sure she would appreciate having someone around when the discomfort becomes unbearable ... especially at night..."

Gibbs looked at him. Something changed in his eyes and Tony froze.

"Especially at night?"

"Uh huh." Tony gulped. "And you could use someone watching over you..."

"So should I invite her over or should I move in with her?"

"What ... oh, that ... I mean... you should decide that ... together."

"DiNozzo get me a coffee and I just might let you off the hook this time." Gibbs said.

"Oh it Boss." Tony sighed in relief and rushed out of the room.

Gibbs sat back and thought about having Jen living in his house, touching his things, touching him the way she had earlier that day. Then he saw her heavily pregnant with his babies and her warm smile as she took his hand and placed it over her belly. He imagined the feel of his babies kicking against his hand.

_Babies....! _Fear gripped him. _I have to do right by them. I have to do right by their mother..._

Looking at the far wall, he knew what he needed to do and the thought of going ahead terrified him.

**_ooooooooOOOOOoooooooo_**

Down in the cafeteria, Ziva watched Jenny. She was still pale and took miniscule bites of a dry slice of toast.

"It's it always this bad?" she asked.

"Sometimes its worse and sometimes is better." Jenny said.

"Are you okay now? Or should I take you to see your Doctor?" Ziva asked.

"I'll be okay, if I can keep this meal down." Jenny said. "I'm just concerned about Jethro. And I need to find a way to convince him to move in with me."

"Oh?" Ziva's voice rose. _Maybe I will not have to do anything to convince you to do this._

"His Doctor told me he would only discharge Jethro tomorrow if he was assured that there would be someone to watch over him. Due to the concussion, someone will have to still wake him up every 3 hours to make sure that everything is okay." Jenny said.

"What are you thinking Jen?" Ziva prompted.

"I want him to move in with me." Jenny said.

_Yes! Excellent!_

"But?" Ziva asked, keeping her face passive.

"I don't think he will agree to it."

"He will if you tell him you need him."

"Ziva, he had a lot going on...."

"Jenny, Gibbs needs to be needed. Yes, this time he's the one who needs someone, but if he thinks you are asking for his assistance, he will jump at the offer. He wants to be close to you Jenny. He just doesn't know how to do that."

Jenny looked at Ziva and remained silent for a long time. Once they were done eating they returned to Gibbs' room.

The aroma of coffee had Jen heading straight for the bathroom.

"DiNozzo, get rid of this." Gibbs ordered handing him the cup of coffee. "Ziva open a window and then check on Jenny."

Tony and Ziva smiled, because Gibbs concern for Jenny was well on display.

"Jenny, are you okay?" Gibbs demanded when Jenny and Ziva seemed to be taking too long.

"She'll be okay." Tony reassured Gibbs just as the bathroom door opened. Jenny was pale again and swallowing convulsively.

"No coffee. That's what the doctored ordered!" Jenny growled.

"Jen..." Gibbs felt terrible because Jenny had a hand on her stomach and he could see that she was ready to throw up some more.

"I'm giving up coffee." He said.

"What?" Jenny gasped.

"Whoa Boss..." Tony stared.

"Gibbs?" Ziva smiled.

"In front of you. No more coffee in front of you."

"Good." Jenny smiled. "That will really help over the next few days."

"What are you talking about?" Gibbs asked. Tony and Ziva made eye contact and waited.

"Well I really don't want to be throwing up all around you as you stay with me over the next few days. And no you cannot get out of it, because it's either stay with me or stay in the hospital, your choice Jethro." Jenny said, her pulse pounding at the side of her neck.

"I choose you, Jen." Gibbs said, looking at her, communicating a myriad of emotions with his eyes. Tony and Ziva, slipped out of the room then and Jenny approached Gibbs.

"I choose you." He repeated and it held a hundred different meanings. But Jen didn't care.

She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, joy bubbling in her heart.

**_ooooooooOOOOOoooooooo_**

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

_**Gibbs and Jenny are home in the next chapter...**_

_**Living arrangements are made and they spend the day together....**_

_**Abby and the rest of the team visit...**_

_**Ducky and Rothman talk about Gibbs...**_

_**So stay tuned and review asap. Thanks...**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I am so sorry for taking such a long time to update this story. In fact I was shocked when I realised just how long it has been.... My only explanation is that I have had one crisis after another to deal with over the last few months and that had left me with no time to write or even think about writing....**_

_**I am fervently hoping that now that I have started writing again... I will be able to continue at a rate of at least one chapter per week...**_

_**Thank you to all who have read and re-read and reviewed this story... I hope that this chapter will receive your usual attention and that you will review and let me know your thoughts...**_

_**Thank you....**_

oooooooooOOOOOooooooooo

Gibbs sat on the bed half listening to the doctor's instructions regarding meds and warning signs that should have him heading back to the hospital asap. He was wondering how Jenny and he were going to make it though the next few days... weeks...

He needed her. But more importantly, he wanted her ... her touch, her scent, her nearness. And he wanted to keep her safe, make her comfortable and show her that he was ready to be whatever she needed him to be.

But the nightmares still plagued him. _Emily, Kelly... his unborn babies... blood, pain, fear, hurt, accusation..._

He didn't want Jenny to know how bad it got. He needed to be strong and in control for her. And he didn't want her worried or stressed about his mental state, which he admitted was scaring him at that moment.

He would speak to Rothman. He would have to share his fears and Rothman would have to find a way to help him overcome them. He hated that he needed to do this to be back on an even keel. Talking about himself had never been easy for him. But these feelings of unease, fear and terror were even more foreign to him and threatened to overwhelm him. He would be damned if he allowed this fear to destroy what he and Jenny and his unborn children could have.

"Please sign here, Agent Gibbs." A nurse handed him a file. He signed not bothering to read the discharge form.

"These are your meds. This white one is the antibiotic. You must finish the course, one capsule 3 times a day for the next five days. This green on is for pain and fever and these small blue ones are for nausea."She said handing him three orange shaded bottles.

"Good bye Agent Gibbs." The doctor said as he and the nurse left the room.

A few minutes later Tony ran into the room.

"It's about time DiNozzo." Gibbs said standing up and willing the dizziness away.

"Sorry Bos... Whoa, are you okay?" Tony reached out a steadying hand.

"Fine." Gibbs lied. "Let's get out of here."

Tony didn't bother to hide the expression on his face. But he grabbed Gibbs' bag, meds and followed the man he called _Boss_, out of the room.

oooooooooOOOOOooooooooo

Jenny watched DiNozzo's car pull into the drive way. She watched Tony get out of the driver's side and rush to Gibbs' side. She watched him shadow Gibbs as he walked towards her front door.

_Here we go..._ she ran a hand over her stomach as the doorbell rang.

"Señor Gibbs" Milenka greeted. "Señora Sheppard is waiting to receive you in the living room."

"Jethro." Jenny greeted, stepping out into the foyer. She reached out for his hands and he took them into his.

"How are you, Jen?" Gibbs asked.

"You were the one just discharged from hospital." Jenny laughed as she led him to the living room. Jenny didn't miss the smile on Tony's face.

"I'll just take your bags up to your room, Boss." Tony said.

"This way, Señor DiNozzo." Milenka smiled.

"You better have a word with her." Gibbs commented.

"With who?" Jenny asked as she closed the living room door.

"Milenka. DiNozzo will have her flat on her back in no time."

"Oh Jethro, Milenka's a big girl. If she wants to play around with Tony, that's their business." Jenny said.

Gibbs stopped in the centre of the living room tugging on Jenny's arm.

"And if I want to _play_ with you, right now?" He whispered.

Jenny's eyes darkened. Her breathe hitched.

"Jethro..." she murmured as he stepped forward, his palms framing her face.

"I'm going to kiss you Jen." He said.

"I don't... _mmm_..." Jenny moaned when his lips touched hers in a mixture of intense need and intimate delicacy.

He kissed her as if it was their very first kiss.

Soft...

Gentle...

Exploring...

Giving rather than taking...

He was tender.

He was sweet.

He was showing her what he wanted for them...

She wrapped her arms around him and returned his kiss.

An unspoken commitment... clear to both ... filled the air.

He deepened the kiss then, wanting to possess her very sense, wanting her to think of nothing else but him and his passion for her.

The doorbell rang.

Gibbs pulled away. Jenny panted.

"Jethro ... I... we need to talk..." Jenny said.

"We will ... later." He smoothed down her hair and left her in the middle of the room. He sat down on the nearest chair and Jenny realised that he was shaking.

"Jethro?"

"I'm okay. I just need a minute." He said taking a deep breath.

Her eyes filled with concern a moment ago, widened with realization as he crossed his legs. She blushed, turned away and headed to the living room door just as it was being opened.

"Ah, Director Sheppard. I believe our patient is in here." Ducky said stepping in.

"Yes he is. Would you excuse me for a moment? I want to make sure Milenka's prepared Gibbs' room." Jenny said stepping out of the room.

"Of course my dear." Ducky smiled closing the door behind her before he turned to look at Gibbs.

"How are you feeling?" Ducky asked.

"Okay." Gibbs replied.

"You're flushed. Are you running a fever?" Ducky reach out a hand and placed it on his forehead.

"I'm fine. Just the walk. It was more then I've done in a few days." Gibbs said removing Ducky's hand.

"Okay. Have you taken your painkillers?"

"Ducky, I said I'm fine."

"Jethro I can see the pulse throbbing at the side of your temple. I can see the redness of your eyes. And I can see the tightness around your lips. You are in pain and you need to take your meds and get up to bed, now."

Jenny and Tony arrived in time to hear that.

"Dr Mallard, will you help me get him settled." Jenny asked.

"I am not a two year old who needs to be taken up to bed." Gibbs growled.

"Of course not, Boss." Tony mirrored Gibbs tone.

"But you are a man suffering from a severe concussion which makes you prone to dizziness and no doubt weakness in your extremities and that certainly entitles you to being escorted up to your room. Anthony, if you please." Ducky ordered in a stern voice as he stood on one side of Gibbs.

Gibbs just glared at Ducky before turning his gaze to Tony. Taking a deep breath he stood up and cursed when the room tilted on its axis.

"Jethro." Jenny gasped as Duck and Tony steadied him, their arms on either side of him.

"Deep breathes, Jethro." Ducky ordered.

"I'm fine now." Gibbs said long moments later.

"Good. Jenny, will you show us to his room?" Ducky asked.

Once in the guest bedroom, Tony helped Gibbs change into sweats.

"You need to take your meds." Tony said.

"Leave it on the night stand." Gibbs said. He was tired and his head was pounding.

"Boss, you know that Ducky is outside and Jenny is with them. You don't really want them to come in and find the pills untouched. They'll just make a huge fuss and that will irritate you... " Tony stopped when Gibbs glared up at him. "I need that is what you all usually do when I refuse to take my meds. You stand over me and watch until I swallow every last pill. So I expect Ducky and Jenny..."

"Shut up and give me the damn pills." Gibbs held out his palm.

Tony handed him the pills and water. Once done, Gibbs lay back against the pillows and sighed.

"Switch off the lights on your way out."

"Boss."

"Yeah?"

"Call me if you need anything."

"Out DiNozzo." Gibbs ordered.

Just before the bedroom door closed, he said, "Thanks Tony."

"My pleasure. Sleep tight Boss." Tony replied, closing the door.

Gibbs drifted into sleep... only to be trapped once again in a terrifying nightmare...

_Lifeless eyes demanded reasons..._

_Once smiling lips were now contorted in terror..._

_Bright red blood coated everything..._

_And when Gibbs looked down at himself.... he found the double edged knife held tightly in his grip..._

"_Do it!"_

"_You're just like the rest of us!"_

"_Kill them..."_

_Faceless voices shouted all around him._

"_Jethro!" Jenny's cry of terror made him spin around._

_Her stomach was ripped open... and his unborn children lay on the ground... dead...._

"_NO!!!!"_ Gibbs shouted out amidst tears of anguish....

"NO!!!!!"

oooooooooOOOOOooooooooo

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

_**The next chapter sees Jenny comforting Gibbs...**_

_**Tony, McGee and Ziva discuss Gibbs and Jenny and the future...**_

_**Gibbs calls Dr Rothman...**_

_**So stay tuned and review soon.... Thank you...**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for all the lovely reviews.... I am so glad that the chapter flowed and gelled with the rest of the story....**_

_**To show my appreciation I have stolen time out of my hectic day to type and upload this chapter.**_

_**Enjoy and as always please review.... Thank you...**_

oooooooooOOOOOooooooooo

"NO!!!!"

Jenny was out of bed and half way across the room when a second scream shattered the silence.

She rushed in the room down the hall and stopped. In the stark moonlight she saw Gibbs' face contorted in a mixture of pain and terror. His hair was matted against his forehead, his torso was sleek with sweat, the bed sheet having slipped down to barely cover his hips. And his hands were fisted at his sides.

"Gibbs!" she switched on the lights and raced to his side.

"Jethro." She said louder, her palms cupping his face.

"_I'm so sorry Jen. I didn't mean to kill them."_ Gibbs sobbed in his terror.

"Jethro, wake up." Jenny slapped his face.

"_I didn't mean to kill our babies!"_ Gibbs cried.

"Oh God! Jethro. Please wake up." Jenny slapped him harder.

He gripped her wrist in a vicious hold and jerked awake.

"Jethro, look at me." Jenny winced as pain sizzled up her arm.

"Jen?" Gibbs blinked in confusion. "What... Oh God! Are you okay?" He removed his hand from her wrist and pushed her arms apart. He lifted her pajama top and pulled her pants down to reveal her belly. He ran his fingers across her skin and gasped back a sob.

"_I didn't hurt you..._ You're okay? The babies are okay." He said looking up at her face.

"Oh Jethro." Jenny tried to hold back the tears that were closing up her throat.

"You are okay. _Did I hurt you?"_ Gibbs demanded, his hands shaking against Jenny's skin.

"We are fine. All 3 of us are fine." Jenny replied as she pulled him into her arms. "We're fine."

"I was..." Gibbs stopped. He took a deep breath and pushed her away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Jethro, talk to me." Jenny said feeling the distance build up between them. He was withdrawing.

"It was just a dream. I don't even remember it now." Gibbs replied, pressing a hand to his head.

"Don't do this. Don't shut me out. Let me help you." Jenny said.

"I'm okay now. You should get back to bed."

Jenny nodded and pulled away. She knew that he wouldn't tell her anything now. She walked to the door and turned to look at him.

"I'm here for you Jethro, whenever you're ready to talk about your fears."

That said she switched off the light and closed his door.

Gibbs fell back against the pillows and swallowed convulsively. The images from the nightmare danced before his eyes. Jenny's hurt expression tore at his heart.

_I can never tell you Jen. _

Rolling onto his side he stood up and immediately reached out for the wall. He was dizzy and his head throbbed. Taking a deep breath he waited for his vision to clear. He headed into the en-suite bathroom, splashed water on his face and torso and looked at himself.

_Why is this happening to me!_

He had to make it stop. He had to get control of his life again. He had to package this fear or whatever the hell it was and shove it to the deepest darkest recesses of his mind. He could not afford to have another episode like this. He could not scare Jenny, or God forbid hurt her and his babies.

He walked back into the bedroom and reached for his clothes. He had no intention of getting back into bed. He headed down to the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee.

_If I don't sleep, I can't dream._

"Just for tonight. I'll see Rothman and everything will be better." Gibbs said softly. "It will be better."

oooooooooOOOOOooooooooo

The next morning, Tony and Ziva arrived at the office at the same time.

"How is Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"He was okay when I left him last night. A bit annoyed at being escorted up to bed and forced to take his pills." Tony replied.

McGee arrived a few minutes later and commented, "Abby went over to see him last night but Jenny refused to let her go upstairs."

"That must have made Abby angry." Ziva said.

"She is furious, pacing up and down the lab. She even refused the Caf-Pow I brought her." McGee said.

"I'll speak to her." Tony said just as his desk phone rang.

"Agent DiNozzo."

"Tony," Jenny's voice was strained.

"Madam Director, what's wrong?"

"Have you seen or heard from Jethro this morning?"

"No," The team gathered around Tony's desk. "Did something happen?"

"Is McGee there?"

"Yes. But..."

"Hand him the phone Tony." Jenny ordered.

"McGee, the Director wants to speak to you." Tony said as his eyes rolled over to Ziva.

She mouthed, _what's happened?_ Tony mouthed back _I think Gibbs has gone AWOL._ Ziva's jaw dropped in concern. Of all the things, they never expected him to run away from Jenny.

"Hello," McGee greeted hesitation and concern in his voice.

"Tim, I need you to trace Jethro's cell phone. Do it now." Jenny ordered.

"Right away." McGee started clicking away at Tony's computer as Tony put the phone on speaker.

"Anything McGee?"

"Not yet." McGee replied.

"Tell Tony to check with Ducky and Abby if Jethro's contacted them."

"On it." Tony replied.

"I'll call Ducky, "Ziva said heading for her desk.

"McGee, have you found him."

"No, Madam Director. His phone must be switched off." McGee replied.

"Tony?" Jenny demanded. No one was in any doubt about how upset she was. Her breathe was hitched and controlled, her voice sharp.

"Abby has not heard from him." Tony said.

"Neither has Ducky." Ziva said.

"Oh damn him!" Jenny moaned.

"Are you alright?" Tony asked.

"Just find him." Jenny gasped.

"I'll trace the GPS on his car." McGee offered.

"No, he didn't take his car." Jenny said through clenched teeth.

"Jenny, we'll go over to his house and see if his there." Ziva said.

"I'll keep the search on his phone open. The minute he switches on his phone, I'll get a location on him." McGee offered, just as Abby and Ducky rushed into the bullpen.

"Where's Gibbs?" Abby demanded.

"Jenny, did something happen last night?" Ducky asked.

"Dr Mallard, could you come over now please. _Argh_." Jenny gasped.

"Jenny? What's wrong? Did Jethro hurt you?" Ducky asked, surprising everyone.

"No." Jenny gasped. "I'm ... _bleeding_..."

"Oh dear." Ducky exclaimed. "I want you to lie down, your legs to be elevated on a pillow. I'll be there as quickly as I can."

_"Hurry..."_ Jenny sobbed as the line went dead.

"Oh... oh... OH!" Abby gasped as Ducky rushed to the elevator.

"Abby, calm down." Tony took her into his arms.

"She's _bleeding_!" Abby whispered. "She could be losing their babies!"

"This is terrible!" McGee said.

"You think, Probie!" Tony snapped.

"Tony," Ziva placed a hand on his arm to calm him. "We can't do anything about what may or may not be happening to Jenny. But we can do something about finding Gibbs."

"You're right." Tony said, pushing Abby away at arm's length. "You and McGee keep at tracing his cell phone, credit cards, banking accounts and call me the minute you have anything."

"But..." McGee started protesting.

"We have to do it, McGee." Abby slapped his arm. "We have to find Gibbs. Jenny needs him."

"Okay... okay. Gibbs will understand why we had to do this." McGee replied.

"Ziva, you're with me." Tony said, grabbed his gear and headed for the elevator.

oooooooooOOOOOooooooooo

Ducky arrived at Jenny's house to find Jenny sobbing as Milenka forced her to lie down.

"Señora, please do not move so." Milenka pleaded. "Señor Mallard is here to help."

"My _babies_. Oh Ducky..." Jenny gasped as another cramp ripped through her body.

"_Ah Dios! Señor_, please help my _Señora_."Milenka held Jenny's hand.

"Shh, Jenny. Let me take a look." Ducky said.

"This can't be happening!" Jenny sobbed as Ducky removed the towel from between Jenny's legs. It was stained with blood as were her upper thighs.

"Milenka," Ducky said, as he replaced the towel. "I want you to call 911, now."

"No! Please God ... No.... I need Jethro. Where is he? _Damn it, where is he?"_ Jenny cried as Ducky gathered her into his arms.

oooooooooOOOOOooooooooo

_**Author's Note: **_

_**That's it for this chapter.... Don't hate me too much for the cliffhanger....**_

_**Where is Gibbs?**_

_**Did Jenny loose her babies?**_

_**Stay tuned to find out.....and as always .... Please review.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Thank you for all the great reviews... You all make me feel very special...**_

_**Here's the next chapter... Enjoy! And review soon... thanks...**_

_**oooooooooOOOOOooooooooo**_

Ziva ran up the basement stairs and shouted, "Tony, his not down there."

"Damnit." Tony growled as her returned to the first floor. "Where could he have gone?"

"McGee says his phone is still switched off." Ziva said.

"Did he have any news about Jenny?" Tony asked as they headed to the front door.

"Jenny's on route to Bethesda." Ziva said.

"Things were supposed to get back on track for those two. Now Gibbs is missing and I don't know whether to be pissed off at him or worried sick that something's happened to him. And Jenny could be miscarrying his babies." Tony said.

"Where would he go? Think Tony. Where would you go when facing all that he is facing?" Ziva said getting into the passenger side of the car.

Tony said behind the steering wheel and stared dead ahead.

"He agreed to move in with Jen and his behaviour smacked of him wanting to work things out with her." Tony started.

"They spent the night together."

Tony looked at Ziva and eyebrow raised.

"Under the same roof, Tony. Not in the same bed." Ziva rolled her eyes.

"How can you be sure?"

"Because you said you tucked Gibbs into bed, yes? And he fell off to sleep as you left."

"Ok, so something must have happened during the night." Tony said.

"Milenka, might know."

"Call her." Tony said.

"Hello Milenka," Ziva greeted, putting the phone on speaker.

Milenka sobbed noisily on the line.

"Milenka, this is Ziva. I know that you are upset and worried about Jenny, but we need your help."

"Milenka," Tony said. "Milenka, listen to me."

"Sí Señor DiNozzo."

"Did anything happen last night after Dr Mallard and I left?" Tony asked.

"Sí... No! Ah Dios." Milenka gasped.

"Milenka, it's okay. Just tell us what happened." Ziva said.

Between noisy sobs Milenka told Ziva about Gibbs' nightmare and how Jenny comforted him. She told them that she had heard Gibbs go down to the kitchen and thereafter she had fallen asleep. When she awoke, she started with her morning chores and got Jenny and Gibbs' breakfast ready. That was when she noticed the stained coffee mug on the sink and the back door open. She informed Jenny and Jenny ran around the house calling out for Gibbs, but he didn't answer. And then Jenny bent over and gasped in pain.

"_¡Ella empezó a sangrar... ah Dios! ¡Hice esto a ella!" _Milenka cried.

"No Milenka. You didn't do this to her. Jenny was lucky to have you there when she started cramping and bleeding. Now you need to calm down, pack a bag for Jenny and make your way to the hospital." Ziva said before hanging up.

"Well?"

"Gibbs had a nightmare. Jenny comforted him and he left the house sometime in the middle of the night." Ziva said.

"Knowing that doesn't make me feel any better." Tony growled. " And it still doesn't tell us where to look."

"Tony," Ziva said. "I have an idea. Drive to...."

_**oooooooooOOOOOooooooooo**_

Gibbs sat on the cold ground, the sunlight not doing much to warm him. He read the letters over and over again. His mind replayed the moments from the past, the smiles, the laughter, the pain, the sorrow. God he missed them! They were the best thing to have ever happened to him.

No...

They were one of the very best things to have ever happened to him. He had another wonderful and equally terrifying thing happening to him now... he was being given a second chance and thus far he was making a royal mess of things...

He needed to get help, to overcome the grief. He had tried all night to package it and push it back to the furthest reaches of his mind. But just when he thought he had succeeded, a memory would flash and he would be right back where he began...

No, this time, he reluctantly admitted, he needed professional help. He would go to Rothmann later that day and he would fix things. He had to ... for Jenny... for his babies...

He hear a car pull up, doors open and close and shadows fall across his part.

"Boss," Tony said quietly. "Are you okay?"

Ziva crouched next to him and placed her palm on his shoulder. "Gibbs, you need to come with us."

Gibbs stared at the tombstone and read the words one more time.

"_Kelly Gibbs, Age 8, Beloved Daughter of L.J. Gibbs and the Late S. Gibbs. Rest in Peace Daddy's Little Angel..."_

"Gibbs?" Ziva questioned getting to her feet. She made eye contact with Tony.

"Boss, you're freezing." Tony said. He placed his hand under Gibbs' shoulder and helped him to his feet.

"Why are you here?" Gibbs asked his voice hoarse.

"You didn't answer your phone." Tony said by way of explanation.

"Well?" Gibbs asked once they were in the car.

Tony looked puzzled.

"DiNozzo, you were calling to tell me something." Gibbs prompted.

"Oh right." Tony looked at Ziva. His eyes said, _do we tell him?_

"Jenny was not feeling well." Ziva began.

"What?" Gibbs growled. "Where is she? What happened?"

"Ducky has taken her to Bethesda." Tony said.

"How is she now?" Gibbs asked his face pale.

"We don't know more than that." Ziva said.

"Give me your phone." Gibbs demanded. Ziva handed it over to him as Tony called McGee to let him know they'd found Gibbs.

"Damn it. Her phone's off." Gibbs growled, punching in another number.

"Ducky, how is she?" Gibbs demanded when the call was answered.

"She is still being examined, Jethro. I suggest you come over as soon as you can." Ducky replied.

"We're on our way." Gibbs said, before hanging up.

Oppressive silence hung in the air as Tony sped to the hospital.

_**oooooooooOOOOOooooooooo**_

Jenny cried as the doctor settled between her legs.

"Jenny, you need to calm down and let me take a look." Dr Malone said. "Spotting is perfectly normal in the first trimester of pregnancy."

"But there is so much blood! And it hurts." Jenny sobbed. "God, where is Jethro!"

"Jenny, I am slipping the ultrasound arm inside now. You need to be quiet and let me listen. Okay." Dr Malone ordered.

"Ok...okay!" Jenny said turning to look at the ultrasound monitor.

"What do you see?" Jenny demanded when Dr Malone remained quiet. "What is it?"

The door to the room burst open at that point.

"Jethro!" Jenny gasped

"Jenny, are you okay?" Gibbs rushed to her side.

"I don't know." Jenny sobbed.

"Shh, I'm here now!" Gibbs ran a hand over her head and kissed her forehead. "I'm never going to leave you like that again."

"But... our babies... I don't..."

"Jenny, Jethro..." Dr Malone said drawing their attention.

_**oooooooooOOOOOooooooooo**_

_**Author's note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter...**_

_**Should Jenny lose her babies?**_

_**How will Gibbs react? How will Jenny react?**_

_**Let me have your thoughts...... thanks**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for all the lovely reviews and comments...**_

_**Here's the next chapter.... Enjoy and Review soon....**_

_**oooooooooOOOOOooooooooo**_

Tony and Ziva paced the length of the waiting room.

"He was so quiet during the drive." Tony said.

"He was worried." Ziva said.

"I know." Tony said. "What the hell was he doing out there in the cold when he should have been at home with Jenny?"

"He couldn't have stopped this from happening." Ziva said.

"Well he could have gotten help for her sooner. Damn it he was so contained, so calm. He didn't even shout for me to drive faster." Tony shouted.

"He wasn't calm. He was afraid." Ziva said.

"Well that's just great. How am I supposed to accept that the most fearless man I know was sitting scared stiff in my car?"

"Anthony." Ducky admonished as he walked into the room. McGee and Abby following close on his heels.

"How is Jenny?" Ziva asked.

"Dr Malone is still examining her." Abby said as she sat down. "How can this be happening? It's not fair."

"Life rarely is." Ducky said, as he sat down next Abby.

"Is Gibbs okay?" McGee asked.

"Yes." Ziva said.

"No." Tony said at the same time.

"Tony..." Ziva warned.

"He is not okay. And if Jenny loses their babies, it's going to push him over into lala land."  
"Tony, stop it." Abby shouted, tears in her eyes.

"Let's all calm down, shall we. " Ducky intervened. "We don't know what exactly is wrong with Jenny and it is of no value to speculate."

"What other possible reason could there be for _bleeding_?" Tony asked.

"There are a number of medical conditions that could lead to bleeding during the first trimester of pregnancy." Ducky said.

"Yeah." Abby sat forward. "I heard that the cervical tissue can become so sensitive due to hormonal changes that just making love can lead to bleeding."

"Abby, I don't think I want to know this." McGee said leaning back against the far wall.

"Intercourse?" Tony stopped pacing and stared at Abby. "Are you saying Gibbs and Jenny..."

"No! I don't know." Abby gasped. "I'm just saying what I've heard. I don't know if Gibbs and Jenny... I don't know anything. I've never been pregnant. Stop looking at me like that."

"What other reasons could there be Dr Mallard?" Ziva asked, distracting Tony and giving Abby a breather.

"Subchorionic Hemorrhage."

"That sounds dangerous." McGee said.

"Not really. It is a small clot that causes bleeding and then dissolves away harmlessly. Rarely if ever does the clot dissect between the placenta and the attachment to the mother and cause a miscarriage." Ducky said.

"Placenta... Attachment.... " Tony said, looking pale.

"Could she have an Ectopic pregnancy?" Abby asked.

"Ectopic pregnancy?" McGee gulped.

"That's when a foetus attaches inside the tube, right?" Ziva asked.

"I never realized that so much could go wrong." Tony complained.

"I doubt it is an Ectopic pregnancy." Ducky said. "Dr Malone would have seen it in the first ultrasound if that was the case." Ducky said.

"When will we know what's wrong?" Ziva asked.

"And how are we going to help Gibbs and Jenny, if it is a miscarriage?" Tony asked.

_**oooooooooOOOOOooooooooo**_

Jenny and Jethro looked at Dr Malone.

Jethro held his breathe. _Please let my babies be safe_, he prayed.

Dr Malone nodded at the ultrasound screen.

"See this and this." She said, pointing to two masses. "Listen to this."

Jethro held Jenny's hand and they listened.

_Tad ..tad_

_Tad .. tad_

"_They're okay?"_ Jenny asked.

_They're okay! Our babies are okay._ Gibbs blinked trying to keep the moisture at bay.

"They're okay." Jenny repeated in awe as she looked at him.

He could speak just then. So he nodded his head and kissed her forehead.

"For now, they're fine." Dr Malone said. "Their heart beats are strong and I can see and hear both of them."

"Thank God!" Jenny sobbed.

"For now? What do you mean?" Gibbs asked.

"We need to run a few blood tests and I want Jenny admitted so we can monitor her better." Dr Malone said as she withdrew the ultrasound arm. It was streaked with blood. "You will need complete bed rest, Jenny."

"Okay... okay... whatever I need to do." Jenny sniffed as she laid back, her hand over her lower abdomen, Jethro's hand over hers, his forehead pressed against hers.

"I want you to stop crying and to calm down. Jethro, stay with her while I get things organised. I'll send the pathologist here to draw the blood samples." Dr Malone said as she left the room.

"I'm not going anywhere." Gibbs whispered.

Jenny took a deep breath. As Gibbs leaned forward to kiss her forehead she turned away.

"Jenny?" he questioned.

"Where were you, Jethro?" She asked.

"We can discuss it later, Jen. Rest now."

"I want an answer." Jenny demanded. "How could you leave without letting me know? Then you don't answer your phone."

"The Doctor said you need to say calm Jenny." Jethro warned.

"Get out." Jenny said.

"I won't leave you, Jenny."

"I said, get out. You want me to calm down, than get out." Jenny ordered and turned her head away.

"You shouldn't be alone now." He insisted.

Jenny sat up and shouted, "No I shouldn't. You should have thought about that before you left me this morning. _Argh_." Jenny gasped as she fell back against the pillows her hands clamped over her stomach.

"Jenny!" Gibbs reached for her.

"Leave me alone. Please Jethro... _Just go!"_ Jenny panted clearly in pain.

"Okay, Just calm down." Gibbs said. "I'll be right outside the door."

Holding his frustration at bay he reluctantly left her side.

_**oooooooooOOOOOooooooooo**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter.... **_

_**The next sees Gibbs explain himself.**_

_**And we get the blood test results...**_

_**So stay tuned and Review soon.... Thanks.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Author's Note : **_

_**Thank you for the reviews...**_

_**Here's the next chapter.... enjoy....**_

_**oooooooooOOOOOooooooooo**_

The door opened and shut again. But Gibbs remained inside the room.

He couldn't leave her like this. He needed her to realise that he was here for her. But he couldn't risk her getting more upset. God every time she cried out in pain, every time she pressed a hand to her stomach, it made him want to gag with misery. He stood hidden from her view and watched her.

She was crying silently, tears rolling down her face, her body shaking, her hands laced over her stomach.

"Why weren't you there for me when I needed you, Jethro? Why?!" She demanded softly.

He closed his eyes as her words tore his heart to pieces. He stepped back into her view and said, "I went to tell Shannon and Kelly that I am moving on."

"_Jethro?"_ Jenny started.

"I asked them to forgive me, Jen and to release me from the darkness of their deaths. I want to reminisce about the good times..."

"I told them I've found someone who'll accept me with all my flaws... someone I've known for a long time... someone who knows me almost as well as they knew me... No... I think you know me better than they ever did, ever could."

"_I do know you_..." Jenny whispered.

"I will never forget them or how they died, but I need to find a way to forgive myself for what happened... for what I could do nothing to change."

"I told them I miss them ... but I want to live again. I want to love and be loved again. I want to be a father again."

"_Oh Jethro!"_ Jenny sobbed softly, sitting up she spread her arms.

"Jenny, I'm sorry for hurting you today." He said as he stepped forward.

"I know." She said as she wrapped her arms around him.

She looked into his eyes. "I know." She repeated before kissing him gently.

He hesitated, held back, terrified that this was just a dream, shocked that he had revealed so much so soon, and thrilled that she didn't push him away. The taste of her salty tears on his tongue, the scent of her warm skin and the pressure of her tapered fingers on his skull, kneading and drawing him closer, left him in no doubt of how real this moment was, how special this moment was. He wrapped his arms around her and returned her kiss, infusing it with all his love and commitment.

When they pulled apart, Jenny smiled. Gibbs returned her smile and kissed her forehead.

"It's not going to be easy." She said.

"It never is." He replied.

"Thank you for telling me ...."

"You deserved to know. I should have told you where I was going. I didn't know myself ... until I actually arrived at their graves and sat down. It felt good to talk to them."

"I'm glad it's helped bring things into perspective for you. I, me and these..." _deep breathe_ "babies, we will never replace them. But you are right. They were your past and you need to let go of that hurt."

"Yes." He kissed her forehead again. "You and our babies.... you are my future. And I'm not going to mess things up."

"I've never been through anything like this before, Jethro. I don't have the rule book. I suspect we'll both make mistakes. I just want your commitment that you won't run if it becomes too much. I need you." Jenny whispered. She remembered Rothman's words, _Jethro needs to be needed. You have to show him that you need him._ That was the easy part, because she really did need him now, more then ever before.

"Oh God, Jenny, haven't you figured it out yet?" Gibbs cupped her face. "I love you! I love our babies! And I'm never leaving you."

Jenny sobbed as he took her back into his arms and kissed her again.

"I love you." He repeated.

It felt right to say it. It needed to be said. And he wanted to keep saying it.

The door to the room opened and Dr Malone entered followed by a nurse.

"I see Agent Gibbs was able to calm you down." She said with a smiled.

Jenny blushed as Gibbs pulled away. The nurse went to work on drawing blood samples.

"You will be in private room number twelve in Ward seven b." Dr Malone said. "As soon as Sasha is done drawing blood, she will arrange for you to be settled in your room. We are going to place a baby monitor around your waist to monitor their heart beats." Dr Malone continued as she lifted the sheets and examined Jenny again.

"I'm still bleeding?" Jenny asked. Gibbs squeezed her hand in support.

"Yes. But it's slowing down. Sasha please arrange for sanitary pads to be issued to Director Sheppard."

"That's okay, Dr Malone. I'll get Milenka to bring over a box of tampons when she brings the rest of my things." Jenny said.

"No tampons, I'm afraid. We don't want to introduce anything inside your vagina that could potentially lead to infection and we also don't want to collect the blood and stagnate the flow." Dr Malone said.

"Okay." Jenny said, running her right hand repeatedly and subconsciously over her lower abdomen.

"All done," Sasha said. "I'll get these to the lab right away and then take you to your room."

"I also need warn you to abstain from making love until the bleeding has completely stopped. In fact you may have to wait until you're in your fourth or fifth month before any penetrative sexual activity can be re-introduce." Dr Malone said.

"No problem." Gibbs said when Jenny looked at him.

"By the way, your colleagues are gathered in the waiting room at the end of the hall. Do you mind if I fill them in?" Dr Malone said.

"Please tell them I'm fine and I appreciate their being here." Jenny said a yawn escaping before she could stop it.

"I will. We'll have the blood test results within an hour or two. I suggest both of you rest until then. And Agent Gibbs it would be a good idea for you to take your headache pills now." Dr Malone said as she left the room.

"Jethro?" Jenny looked at him closely. She could see it, the tightness around his lips, the pulsing vein on the side of his temple.

"I'm fine." He said.

"No you're not. Take your meds, please. I can't worry about you and our babies right now." She said, half to force him to take his meds and half because she really couldn't deal with more drama just then.

"Okay, Jen." Jethro said. He withdrew an orange bottle from his pocket and shook a pill out. He swallowed it without a sip of water.

"I could get used to this agreeable Jethro." Jenny smiled.

"Don't be fooled, Jenny." Gibbs smiled back. "As soon as you're back on your feet, I'm likely to turn back in to the bastard you know me to be."

"Well I like this Jethro just as much as I like the bastard in you." Jenny yawned again.

"Sleep now. I'll be right here." Gibbs said, pulling up a chair, sitting and taking her hand into his.

"You better be here when I wake up."

"I will be." He replied. "Sleep Jen."

oooooooooOOOOOooooooooo

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter....**_

_**The next sees the blood test results...**_

_**Gibbs speaks to Rothman...**_

_**Jenny gets tired of staying in bed...**_

_**So stay tuned and as always, review soon.... Thanks....**_

_**NB... Just a question....**_

_**Should I continue with this story? As you can see Gibbs is becoming a different person... I want to show the struggle of Gibbs as we know him and Gibbs as he needs to be when he is with Jenny... I have a few ideas on how to do this... but don't know it I should do it... Any feedback will be welcome... Thanks**_.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Belated Season's Greetings to all ... And I hope that the New Year is filled with lots of opportunities and possibilities ...**_

_**I have to apologise for the delay in updating... I have been busy with work and writing competitions, etc... **_

_**I would also like to thank you for letting me know you want me to continue with this story... I really love this story and I feel the below chapter will please you all... It felt so good to write it...**_

_**So enjoy .... and review soon.... Thanks.**_

_**oooooooooOOOOOooooooooo**_

Jenny woke up a few hours later surprised to find herself in a private room. The setting sun washed the room in a beautiful hoe of deep orange. The sweet smell of roses tickled her senses and she turned to the pedestal.

_Jethro remembered.... White iceberg roses... her favourite._

She stretched delicately, pleased to be cramp free. Looking around the room, she found Jethro fast asleep in a chair on her right. She watched him, taking in his tousled hair, strong features, sensual lips... he looked relaxed, no frown or worry lines on his brow.

_Oh Jethro, I can't believe we're here, in this space and time, together and planning ... hopefully planning a future for our babies. _

Her hand rested on her abdomen.

_Please be safe... please my little angels..._

Tears filled her eyes as she prayed. Blinking them away a moment later she looked back at Jethro. His striking blue eyes rested on her face.

"Did I wake you?" she asked, wiping the tears away.

"No." He said, getting up and taking a seat next to her on the bed.

"Does Dr Malone have the results?" she asked her voice deceptively stronger.

"Not yet." He said. He laid his hand over hers on her abdomen. "But our babies are doing ok."

When she frowned, he nodded at a monitor to her left. Leaning over her, he turned a dial and the room was filled with what sounded like repetitive gurgled burping.

"Oh!" She gasped, only then remembering the baby monitor around her waist.

"Jen, they are going to be okay." He said. She looked at him and smiled. Jethro said it, so it would be so. It had to be.

"They will be fine." She said, placing her palm against his face, she drew him near and kissed him. It felt so good to touch and taste him and to have him respond to her. She admitted how much she had missed him in the past and how she had wished for something to develop between them when she realized they would be working together. But this was more then she had ever imagined. To have the man she loved... loving her back and to have his babies growing inside her...

She kissed him deeply, infusing all her emotions into the kiss. She didn't know if she was ready to voice her feeling for him just yet... but at least she could make him feel them now. He returned her kiss and she loved how he wrapped his arms around her. She felt safe in his arms. She felt loved in his arms. And she felt _at home_ in his arms... That was something she had never felt with anyone other than him.

She felt the shift from sweet, tenderness to deep, barely contained arousal in the kiss as Jethro leaned over her. A second later, he pulled away and looked down at her.

"Sorry." He said his voice gruff.

"Don't be. I like knowing I can do that to you." She said.

"I'm sure you do." He smiled. They rested their foreheads together as they caught their breaths.

"This is nice Jethro." She said, just as the door to her room opened.

"Sorry," Dr Malone stopped in the doorway. "I have your results."

Gibbs straightened up, placed one hand on Jenny left shoulder and the other clasped her right hand.

"And?" he prompted as Dr Malone closed the door and moved to stand at the foot of the bed.

_**oooooooooOOOOOooooooooo**_

Tony and Ziva returned to the waiting room, pizzas and Coffees in hand.

"Any news?" Tony asked Abby and McGee as they all dug into the pizza.

"No." McGee said.

"I'm scared, Tony." Abby said.

"Abby," Ziva wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "We are all concerned. But we do know that the babies are safe for the moment and that is good, yes."

"You're right. I will not jinx this by worrying. We need to spread positive energy." Abby said.

"Tony," McGee moved to stand next to Tony. "You should grab a slice before it's all gone."

"Not hungry." Tony replied.

"You're always hungry." Abby said. "You're worrying. Stop, okay. We need to be positive."

"Abby!" Tony turned to face the three younger members of his team... his family. He was very worried about Jenny, Jethro and their babies. He was actually shocked at how strongly this situation was affecting him. He knew he respected Gibbs a whole lot, but now he realized that he cared for him even more. Hell, he was like a father to him and he had always been there for him. But right now Gibbs was hurting and there was not a damn thing he could do to fix that. He wanted to take his frustration out on someone or something. But the barely concealed fear on Abby's eyes, the worried tilt of Ziva's face and McGee's agitated shifting, made him realize that they needed him to be calm and in control.

"You're right. We need to be positive." He sighed. "McGee, get me a slice of that pizza will you."

McGee handed him the slice and they ate in silence.

"Okay, we have some planning to do." Tony said standing up and looking at the team. "I will take over the running of the team until Gibbs is ready to get back to work."

No one objected and that surprised Tony.

"Abby, check on Milenka and pack a bag for Jenny. She's likely to be here for a few days."

"I'll get on it right away." Abby said.

"McGee you will be on catering duty."

"What does that mean exactly?" McGee asked.

"What does it sound like?" Tony asked. "You will make sure we are all fed, while at the hospital."

"Okay." McGee replied.

"Don't worry McGee." Ziva said. "We will create a kitty so that you will not have to pay for it all on your own."

"A _kitty_? "Tony asked.

"Yes, a kitty. It is when a number of people put an equal amount of money into a pool so that things can be bought for the group." Ziva said.

"Fine. We will create a kitty for you McGee." Tony said. "Ziva, you will stay with Jenny, whenever Gibbs or Ducky is unable to."

"Of course." Ziva replied.

"I'll be on Gibbs' six 24/7." Tony concluded.

"It feels good to have something to do." Abby said, heading to the door. "I'll get Jenny's clothes and be back in an hour."

"I'll drive you." McGee offered, following her.

"That was good Tony." Ziva said when they were alone.

"What?" Tony questioned.

"The way you took their minds off the situation." Ziva said, stepping closer to him.

"Yeah. Well they were scared and Abby was heading tear land and I can't handle it when she cries."

"I know," Ziva said, lifting her arms around his neck.

"Mmm, Ziva what are you doing?" Tony asked.

"I'm taking your mind off the situation." She said, lifting onto her toes.

"Oh." Tony whispered just as her lips touched his.

_**oooooooooOOOOOooooooooo**_

Back in Jenny's room, the tension was palpable.

"Tell us Dr Malone." Jenny urged. Gibbs squeezed her shoulder in silent support.

"The blood tests reveal that all your hormone levels are slightly low for a woman pregnant with twins."

"Oh." Jenny said.

"Is that what caused the bleeding?" Gibbs asked.

"Possibly. Low hormone levels could lead to what we call Decidual tissue. I believe that is what we are looking at in your case." Dr Malone said.

"What is Decidual tissue?" Jenny asked.

"It is when a mass of uterus tissue, not involved with the implantation of the embryos, comes lose and disintegrated."

"Could this lead to a ... mis... miscarriage? Jenny asked.

"In my 15 years of treating pregnant women, I have not seen this condition lead to a single miscarriage." Dr Malone smiled.

"Oh thank God." Jenny laughed; Jethro released a breath he had not known he was holding.

"What's the treatment plan, Doctor?" Gibbs asked, stroking Jenny's shoulders as she trembled with relief.

"Hormone supplements and daily hormone level checks for at least the next month." Dr Malone said. "You will be confined to bed rest and I don't want you doing any strenuous activities for at least a month. You will have to take a leave of absence from work with immediate effect."

Gibbs looked at Jenny. She nodded her head, "I'll take the time off."

"I want to keep you here for a few days, to administer the hormones and to make sure they are doing what they are supposed to be doing. We will also arrange for scans to be done twice daily." Dr Malone said.

"So there is still a risk?" Jenny asked.

"Jenny, there is always a risk." Dr Malone said. "But we are taking all the right precautions so I don't expect any further surprises. I want you to relax now. Rest is the best thing for you and your babies. A nurse will be by shortly to administer the hormones. I just want to take a look to see if you are still bleeding."

That said, Dr Malone, sat on the side of the bed, arranged the sheet over Jenny's knees and proceeded to examine her.

"Good." She smiled. "The bleeding's stopped. I'll be by in the morning to check on you."

When they were alone, Gibbs drew Jenny into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Jethro," Jenny said. "I will do whatever is necessary to keep our babies safe."

"I know." He replied. "I will be by your side every step of the way."

He pulled away from her and cupped her face. "I promise, Jenny."

She nodded, unable to speak. They held each other for a long time, comfortable to be together yet lost in their own thoughts.

Jenny wondered how she and Jethro would handle the situation once they were back home. Would their tempers flare and would they push each other away? No. They would work things out and compromise. She was also terrified of the prospect of not returning to work. All her life, that was all she had. That was what defined her. Who and what would she be without that? Yes, of course she would be a _Mom._ She ... would ... be ... a ... mom!

Jethro knew that the coming weeks and months would be challenging. He knew that he would be able to handle it... eventually. He just needed to get his _fears_ under control. He was relieved beyond words that his babies were going to be okay. He was delighted to have Jenny in his arms. But the failures and guilt of the past... they still hounded him. The regular nightmares left him shaking with terror. He would have to work with Rothman to overcome them. He could, under no circumstances allow his fears to scare or hurt Jenny and his babies. She needed him to be strong and in control and that was how he would be.

"Jethro."

"Mmm?"

"I'm fine now."

"Yeah?"

"So you should go home and get some rest." Jenny said.

"Jenny..." He pulled away from her. He could see that she was tired. She needed to rest.

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning." He leaned down to kiss her, noting the look of surprise in her eyes, before heading out the room.

He waited outside her room for 20 minutes before heading back in. She was asleep. He settled into the chair next to her and watched her until he too fell asleep.

_**oooooooooOOOOOooooooooo**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter...**_

_**The next sees Gibbs chatting with Rothmann. **_

_**Tony and Ziva discuss their moment in the waiting room.**_

_**Jenny decides to work from her hospital bed... and you know that Gibbs will have something to say about that....**_

_**So stay tuned and remember to review.... Thanks.**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's note….**

**After a very long time, I have decided to work on this story and to hopefully complete it in the near future…**

**Enjoy… and thank you for all the reviews, PM's and requests for me to continue…**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jenny awoke feeling so much better. She looked around the room and was not surprised to find Gibbs asleep in the chair next to her bed. He promised not to leave her and he was staying true to his word.

She watched him and reflected on everything that had happened over the last few hours. Caressing her lower abdomen, she again thanked God for keeping her babies safe. She also marveled at Jethro's visit to Shannon and Kelly's graves and that he had made a decision to move forward and let go of the pain and hurt of the past. And that he was going forward with her and their babies was amazing in its self.

She looked at Gibbs again.

_I love you, Jethro. _

_I love you._

Gibbs stirred as if sensing her eyes on him. He shifted in his seat and his eyes blinked open.

"Hey, you're awake."

"Ahem."

"How are you feeling?" he asked moving to stand beside her and caressing her cheek.

"Much better, actually." She said. "Thank you for staying."

"There's nowhere else I would rather be."

"Oh Jethro." Jenny murmured and pulled him close.

He stopped a millimeter away from her lips, made eye contact with her and whispered, "I love you."

She lifted her lips to meet his in answer and they kissed gently, delicately and intimately. He moved to sit on the edge of her bed, his lips not leaving hers as she sat up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. The kiss deepened, evolved and blossomed into a beautiful living, breathing sensation that surrounded and enveloped them.

They were one in mind and soul in that moment and the _Tad ad_ of their babies' hearts was like a cosmic blessing, telling them that this was how it was meant to be for them.

Pulling away long moments later, Jenny caressed Gibbs' cheek.

"What is it, love?"

"Us."

"What about us?"

"We're together, against all odds," she smiled.

"And?" Gibbs was smiling too.

"And it feels wonderful," she said pulling him close again. "Kiss me."

"With pleasure." And that's exactly what he proceeded to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the waiting room, Tony and Ziva sat side by side on the couch, Tony's hands in Ziva's hair, Ziva fingers curled into Tony's collar, holding him close, their lips pressed together, their tongues entwined.

Heat and tension built up between them and Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her across onto his lap. She felt his arousal and deepened the kiss. He growled in response as her body pressed and rubbed against his engorged flesh.

All the tension, frustration and worry of the last few weeks, seemed to be channeled into this moment, they pushed and pulled onto each other's emotions, neither one giving the other full control. It was a tag of war, a sweet sensuous war.

When the finally came up for air, Tony grinned.

"Wow, Ms David. That was a very good way of taking my mind off the situation."

Ziva grinned back, "Yes, for me too."

Tony looked at her, enjoying the feel of her in his arms.

"So Ziva," he asked. "Where to from here?"

Just then the door to the waiting room opened.

Ziva scrambled off Tony's lap and stood away from him. He also stood up and moved to stand by the window. He faced his back to the door in an effort to get his body under control.

"McGee, Abby!" Ziva said her voice louder than usual and her cheeks pink.

"Ziva, are you okay?" Abby asked looking at her curiously.

"I'm fine. Really." Ziva replied looking away.

"No, something isn't right." Abby said. "Did something happen to Jenny or the babies?"

"Abby, I don't think…" McGee started saying as Tony turned and glared at him to be quiet. That made Ziva's blush deepen.

"What did you bring us to eat?" Tony demanded stepping forward and taking the packets of take away from McGee's hands.

"Tony," Abby asked. "Why are you so upset?"

"I'm not upset." Tony replied.

"Abby," McGee interrupted. "Maybe we should get some coffee."

"No, what is going on here." Abby looked from one to the next to the next. "Are you hiding something from me?"

"No Abby." Ziva said.

"C'mon Abs." Tony said.

"Wait, just tell me that Jenny and the babies are okay?" Abby demanded.

"Yes, Abby, they are fine." Ziva said.

"Okay good." Abby said. "Oh my God, is Gibbs okay?"

"Yes, he is also alright." Ziva replied.

"C'mon, let's eat and then get back to our to do lists." Tony asked.

Abby looked from Tony to Ziva and then to McGee and back.

McGee looked at the floor because every time he looked at Ziva, she blushed and that was so unlike the Ziva he knew. It he looked Tony, he got a nasty glare.

"Something is going on here." Abby stated. "And I'm going to find out what it is."

That said, Abby proceeded to unpack the various boxes of Chinese food. She than sat down between Tony and Ziva and proceeded to eat. Tony looked at Ziva over Abby's head and gave her a quick apologetic smile, which made her blush again.

_Oh Boy, they're breaking rule number 12_, McGee thought as he silently ate his chicken spring roll.


	25. Chapter 25

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the sun set Tony and Ducky entered Jenny's room.

"Boss, Madame Director." Tony greeted them.

"Agent DiNozzo, Dr Mallard." Jenny greeted them.

She and Gibbs had just finished a light supper and she was rather tired of having been in bed all day. She was also concerned about Jethro. She could see the tension on his face and knew that he had a massive headache. Her attempts to get him to leave or take headache pills had failed throughout the afternoon.

"You are looking much better now my dear." Ducky stated approvingly.

"I am feeling much better and even managed to eat something."

"That is very good." Ducky grinned. "I believe that Dr Malone has started you vitamin regime. That will give you a massive boost over the next few days."

"How long will Jen need to stay?" Gibbs asked, subconsciously rubbing his forehead.

"A few days, maybe a week." Ducky said. "And it will need to be strictly bed rest as I am sure Dr Malone as told you."

"Yes, she did." Jenny replied, suddenly wondering how would she get the time to pass over the next few days. She fully expected Jethro to return to work in a few days. He couldn't stay with her indefinitely and she didn't want him too.

"Jethro, I believe it's time you went home, took your meds and got some sleep." Ducky stated as he walked over to Gibbs' side and examined his eyes.

"I'm fine, Duck."

"Ducky's right, Boss." Tony stated.

"I'm staying the night." Gibbs rubbed his head again and Jenny made eye contact with Tony.

"That is not a good idea. Not only do you need rest. But so does Jenny." Ducky said.

"Ducky, would you take Gibbs to the cafeteria for a cup of tea. I'd like to speak to Tony for a second."

Gibbs looked at her quizzically but decided that he would stretch his legs and could use a cup of coffee, not tea.

"Can I get you anything." Gibbs asked.

"No Thanks." Jenny waved him and Ducky out of the room.

"Director, what can I do for you?" Tony asked, concerned suddenly.

"I want you to stay with Jethro. He can't be alone due to the concussion and the …"

"The nightmares?" Tony finished.

"Yes, the nightmares." Jenny replied. "He might decide to stay at my place or go back to his place. But I don't want him to be alone, no matter how much he insists."

"You're worried that today has been a lot for him to handle."

"Yes, Tony. His had a difficult day and made some major decisions about his future."

Tony remembered how he had found Gibbs, kneeling in front of his daughter's grave, almost frozen.

"I'll stay with him." Tony assured her. "Don't worry, Jenny. I have his back."

"I know you do, Tony. I trust you."

"Thank you." Tony felt moved by her words.

"Now there was one more thing."

"Yes."

"I want you to bring me my laptop and mobile phone."

"Oh no. No. No. No…" Tony replied. "You're supposed to be resting, not working."

"I will be resting, but at least I can still be connected and reachable."

"Boss will not allow it."

"Have you forgotten that I am your Boss' Boss?"

"Please Jenny, Director... Jenny." Tony pleaded. "Gibbs finally seems to have calmed down. Let's not get him all riled up again."

"I have no intention of upsetting, Jethro."

"Great so we can forget about your laptop and phone."

"Tony, bring my laptop and mobile phone tomorrow. That's an order." Jenny replied. "And don't worry I have a few ideas about how to keep Jethro calm."

"Madam Director." Tony raised an eyebrow and he grinned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gibbs took a gulp of coffee and enjoyed the taste and smell of it.

"Only one cup." Ducky warned.

"Okay, Duck." Gibbs replied.

"Tony told me about this morning."

Gibbs took a deep breath, memories of that morning assailing him. He had awoken with such a clear intention, it had scared him. All he'd wanted was to be close to Shannon and Kelly, to tell them what was happening in his life and to ask them to forgive him and to let him move on. As he'd sat on the ground remembering them, he'd realized that they were not the one's holding him back. He was doing that all by himself.

He also realized how sad they would be if they knew that he had not moved on. They had loved him so much and he loved them so much. What they had would always be there and nothing would take anything away from them. But he could love Jenny and his two unborn babies equally, but differently and that would be okay. He would be okay. He would have to be okay, for Jenny… for his babies…

God, he was going to be a father again!

The familiar fear crept through his veins.

"I believe it was the right thing to do." Ducky said. "You can now move forward with your life, Jethro."

"I know Duck." He took a deep breath, trying to hold the fear at bay. "But it is still early days. I am okay with things as they are in this moment. Tonight or tomorrow morning it could be a different situation altogether." Gibbs took another gulp of coffee.

"That is true. But every day as you work at it, the good times will get longer and the bad will diminish. What has happened is a wonderful gift from the almighty. It is a blessing in so many ways. And I know that you will see and believe in that over time. You know that I am here for you if you ever want to talk."

"I know Duck." Gibbs nodded. "I know and it means a lot."

"Good, now as your friend and your physician, I must insist that you go home and rest."

"I don't want to leave her."

"I know that but she will not rest well knowing that you're sitting in an uncomfortable chair besides her bed, and fighting a terrible headache. You could disturb her during the night and that will not be good for her."

Gibbs remembered his nightmares and realized that Ducky was right.

"Fine," Gibbs said finishing his coffee and running a hand through his hair. His head was pounding. The coffee although delicious was making him a bit nauseous. He decided that he could use a hot shower and a few hours of shut eye.

"Well, we should bid the Director good night and then leave." Ducky said as he followed Gibbs back to Jenny's room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	26. Chapter 26

Author's Note:

Thank you for the reviews and for reading…

It feels good to be working on this story…

Here's the next chapter, Enjoy and review soon…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gibbs asked Ducky to take him home. He didn't feel right about staying at Jenny's place when she wasn't there. Once there, Ducky insisted on waiting until Tony arrived.

Gibbs was really tired and his headache had multiplied in intensity making him agitated.

"Ducky, go home and tell DiNozzo I don't need him." He said again as he made his way up the stairs to his bedroom. Ducky didn't respond.

Once in his bathroom, Gibbs undressed and headed into the shower. The hot warm soothed his tense muscles. He thought about Jenny and the sound of his babies' heart beats. Leaning back against the shower wall he imagined what it would be like to hold one of them in his hands.

Memories of Kelly as a baby assailed him. She had been a beautiful, chubby little girl with his light blue eyes and her mom's reddish blonde hair. Pain sliced through his heart as he remembered her as a toddler playing with her doll and tea set. He had sat on the grass in the garden, a guest at her tea party. He had pretended to love the make believe tea and cookies and then he had grabbed her, tickling and hugging and kissing her as they rolled on the grass. He remember the last time he had seen her and how she had cried and begged him not to leave her.

_Oh God, I am so sorry Kelly. _

_I miss you so much my Angel, _he let his tears flow freely as the hot shower drenched him.

He had not cried in grief before, in anger, in frustration, in rage, yes, but not in grief.

It hurt so damn bad.

Down stairs in his kitchen, Tony and Ducky set about making a light snack.

"His been in the shower a long time." Tony commented as they could still here the water running through the plumbing. "Should I go and check in on him?"

"Let us give him a few more minutes, Anthony." Ducky said. "When he is done, though, make sure he eats something, takes his meds and go straight to bed. Remember to wake him every 3 hours."

"Will do Ducky." Tony said.

"Okay, then I will be on my way. Good night."

A few minutes after Ducky left, Gibbs made his way down the stairway, dressed in track pants and a sweat shirt.

"Hey Boss, you okay?" Tony asked.

"Go home DiNozzo?" Gibbs said.

"Ah, Boss. The Director will have my head if you force me to leave." Tony said noting that Gibbs' eyes were blood shot.

Gibbs headed to into the kitchen, Tony following him.

"Ducky said you should eat something before taking your meds so I made you a ham and cheese sandwich."

"Not hungry, you eat it." Gibbs said, turning to switch the coffee maker on and filling it with water.

"Coffee?" he asked Tony.

"Sure." Tony decided it wasn't prudent not to suggest a cup of tea just then. "You sit, I'll make it."

"Ziva's with Jenny?" Gibbs asked, ignoring Tony's suggestion.

"Yep. She called a few minutes ago to say Jenny was sleeping peacefully and all is well with your babies."

Gibbs sighed as he poured the coffee and handed Tony a mug. Then he headed into the lounge and sat down on the couch. Tony followed him and placed two pills next to his mug.

"You need to take those." He said. "Ducky's orders."

Despite his headache, Gibbs didn't want to take any meds. He didn't want to sleep either. He was feeling overwhelmed and emotionally disorientated. While with Jenny he had been able to logically understand what he was doing, the decisions he had taken and how he would handle things. But now in the house, he, Shannon and Kelly had shared he was struggling to keep his emotions under control.

"Boss, you okay?" Tony asked his hand on his shoulder.

Gibbs shrugged him away, stood up and headed down to the basement. Tony hesitated a moment before following him. He sat down onto the basement step and watched as Gibbs started working on a piece of wood. They remained in silence for over an hour, Gibbs working, Tony watching.

Gibbs dropped one of the many tools he was working on and bent down to pick it up. As he came up, Tony heard him gasp and watched him loose his balance. He ran toward him and steadied him just as he was about to fall over backwards.

"Easy, Gibbs. You need to rest." Tony said, leading him to the couch. Tony forced him to recline and removed the tools from his hands and the safety glasses from his eyes.

"I'll just get your pills and then you can sleep." Tony said heading up the stairs.

When he got back, Gibbs was already asleep. He decided not to wake him. Instead he pulled a throw from the back of the couch and covered Gibbs. Then he headed to the lounge, set his alarm to wake him in 3 hours and stretched out on the couch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_It was a beautiful day… filled with sunshine…_

_She was smiling and playing with her tea set. Her dolls lay all around her._

_She was smiling and laughing and so was he._

"_Have another cookie, Daddy." She laughed._

_He took the cookie and pretended to love it._

_Delicious…_

_Then everything changed._

_The sky darkened._

_The greenery around them became ashen._

_Her tea set lay broken._

"_Daddy, why did you let us die?"_

_Oh God, she was bleeding. _

"_No Kelly!"_

_She whimpered and held up her dolls._

_They were bleeding too._

"_Why Daddy? Don't you want us?"_

"_Oh Honey…I'm so sorry."_

_She looked at her dolls. _

"_He doesn't want you too."_

"_Oh Kelly. I love you. I miss you. God I wish I'd never left you."_

"_But you did." She whimpered again and looked at her dolls. "He did leave me. He didn't save me and he won't save you either."_

_She held up the doll to his face. _

_But they were no longer dolls. _

_They were young, innocent babies._

_They were his babies._

_No! _


	27. Chapter 27

_**Author's Note :**_

_**Thank you for the great reviews. **_

_**Here's the next chapter enjoy….**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days into the week, Tony entered autopsy and sat on one of the cold steel tables waiting for Ducky to acknowledge him.

"Anthony, you look tired and troubled."

"I am." Tony said.

"Jethro?"

"He is not okay, Ducky."

"I haven't seen him the last few days. I think his avoiding me."

"I have spent the last three nights at his place." Tony said.

"And."

"Ducky," Tony sighed. "He has nightmares every night. Really bad, ugly, scary nightmares. When I try to get him to talk about it, he pushes me away, makes a pot of coffee and heads into the basement. His started a new project but he won't say what it is. In fact he hardly says anything these day. Sometimes he works for 3 to 4 hours in the middle of the night while I sit and watch him. When he can no longer keep his eyes open, he lets me help him back to his room. I hear him toss and turn almost like he is trying not to get any sleep."

"Oh dear."

"He doesn't eat much, just drinks litres of coffee. I'm really worried about him Ducky."

"I am too. I will try to talk to him later today."

"I think we need to do something 'cause talking isn't going to work."

"What do you have in mind?"

"He needs to get back to work."

"Anthony, he is still recovering from a concussion."

"I know that. I think he needs something to take his mind off the fears that are hounding him. If he gets hooked into a case, he won't have so much free time to think about losing his babies."

"Is that what his nightmare's about?"

"I think so. The other night he woke up screaming that his babies were dead. I've never seen him like this. He is so lost and hurting so bad. I think getting back to work will help him snap out of this funk."

"Okay Anthony, you may be right. I will speak to Jenny and see if she is okay with this."

"Thank you, Ducky."

"Where is Jethro now?"

"At home. He said he would call me when he was ready to go to the hospital. You know that Jenny's working while resting but Gibbs doesn't know and I don't want him to find out."

"So you give her a heads up when you and Jethro are on route."

"Yep, that way she's happy and Gibbs is none the wiser."

"I hope you're right Anthony."

"Oh Ducky, don't even joke about that. Gibbs will kill me if he finds out I helped Jenny get on with her work."

"Well, can you give me a ride to the hospital so that we can chat to Jenny in Jethro's absence?"

"Sure, Ducky."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gibbs felt terrible. He had slept a total of 8 hours over the last four days and it was starting to affect him badly. He finished his fifth cup of coffee and popped a breath freshener into his mouth as he arrived at the hospital. Jenny still had a strong aversion to the smell of coffee and he didn't want to aggravate it.

He entered her room quietly expecting her to be resting. Instead he heard her say, "Yes Mr. Secretary. I am looking through the data now and will have an answer for you this afternoon."

"What the hell are you doing?" Gibbs demanded slamming the door shut. He saw files strewn across her bed and her laptop open on her lap.

Jenny's eyes widened in surprise. She placed a finger across her lips indicating that he be quiet. He glared at her and looked like a bear about to charge.

"It's no problem, Sir. I will speak to you later." Jenny said as she hung up.

"What's _no problem_, Jen?" Gibbs demanded. "You are supposed to be resting, taking care of yourself!"

"Calm down Jethro."

_Oh crap, this is bad! Why didn't Tony warn me!_

"We had an agreement." Gibbs insisted. "You would not work while in the hospital."

"Jethro, what are you doing?" Jenny demanded as Gibbs started gathering up the files.

"Getting rid of this stuff."

"No, I need to work on those reports. The SecNav is waiting for an answer."

"SecNav will just have to wait until you are back in the office. "Gibbs replied.

"No, this can't wait."

"It can wait."

"No, it can't. Jethro stop it right now. That's an order." Jenny shouted.

Gibbs stopped and starred at her. Then he approached her, leaned into her space and asked, "What did you just say?"

"You heard me."

"When it comes to this," he placed his palm across her lower abdomen possessively, shocking her. "I don't take orders from you or anyone else!" he spat out each word in a harsh and sharp manner.

"Jethro,"

"My babies come before anything else in my life now."

"They aren't _your_ babies. They're our babies." Jenny replied as she pushed him back. "And I'm not endangering them in any way."

"The doctor said you needed to rest!"

"I am resting, but I can't just ignore my duties. I am the Director of the NCIS. I have certain responsibilities that can't wait."

"You've been working since day one, haven't you? You had no intention of stopping." Gibbs said stepping back.

"Jethro, calm down. You are overreacting."

"Admit it." Gibbs said as he paced the length of her room.

"Jethro, please."

"You lied to me. Everything we said over the last few days, the promises you made." Gibbs said facing her. "You lied!"

"Jethro, be reasonable."

"If anything happens to my babies I will _**never**_ forgive you." Gibbs warned, turned and stormed out of the room.

He was so angry. His breath was harsh and his head pounded.

_How can she do this?_

_She knows how terrified I am that something will happen to my babies._

_How are we going to get through this?_

_We want different things._

_I want these babies more than anything in this world … but she is the Director of the NCIS and she has other priorities…_

_She will follow my rules until she has my babies and then... and then..._

_Oh hell I don't know... _


	28. Chapter 28

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for reading and reviewing…**_

_**Please keep the reviews and comments coming… They help me update sooner…**_

_**Enjoy…**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ducky and Tony entered Jenny room and found her brushing tears away from her eyes.

"Jenny, are you alright?" Ducky asked with concern.

"Oh Tony, why didn't you warn me?" Jenny demanded.

"What. Oh no. He was here!" Tony gasped.

"Yes and he is furious." Jenny said.

"Where is he now?" Ducky asked.

"He stormed off a few minutes ago. I'm worried about him. He is so upset." Jenny said as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'll find him." Tony said leaving the room.

"You should calm down my dear." Ducky said taking a seat next to her bed. "Jethro has not been sleeping well and that could be behind his reaction to you today."

"He feels betrayed and thinks that I am hurting our babies by working."

"That is understandable from his point of view. Remember, he is terrified that he could lose these children."

"How are we going to get him over this irrational fear? I can't stop working and I can't stand fighting with him every day. We were just starting to get close again." Jenny whispered.

Ducky soothed her for a few minutes and then brought up Tony's suggestion.

"I was thinking the same thing. Maybe work is exactly what Jethro needs right now." Jenny said.

"Okay, then I will clear him for duty but Anthony will have to keep a very close eye on him."

"I also think we need to get Dr Rothman involved."

"I will call him and ask him to meet us here."

"Oh Ducky, Rothman said that Gibbs needs to feel needed and I just pushed him away!"

"There, there my dear. You need to calm yourself." Ducky said patting her shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony called Gibbs' mobile number for the third time and again there was no answer.

Then he called Ziva.

"Hello Tony."

"Have you heard from Gibbs?"

"No, what's wrong."

Tony filled her in on what had happened.

"Get McGee to trace his number." Tony said.

Just as Ziva was about to speak to McGee, she heard him say, "Boss?"

Looking around she watched Gibbs stalk into the bullpen and head to his desk.

"Hello Gibbs." Ziva said so that Tony could here.

"Keep an eye on him. I'm on my way." Tony said before cutting the call.

"How are you feeling?" McGee asked.

"I'm fine." Gibbs said, popping two pills into his mouth and gulping down his coffee. "Fill me in on the case."

McGee looked at Ziva and then back at Gibbs.

"Well?" Gibbs demanded.

Ziva and McGee stood up simultaneously and went to stand in front of the plasma screen. Gibbs joined them and soon they were sharing details of their current case with Gibbs. Ziva observed as Gibbs got engrossed into the details and started barking his usual commands.

Tony arrived 30 minutes later and entered the bullpen.

"There you are."

"And your point is?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing, Boss. I was waiting for your call." Tony said.

Gibbs stood up and headed to the elevator.

"DiNozzo." He shouted and Tony grimaced as he headed to the elevator. Ziva looked at McGee both communicating their concern for their senior agent.

Once inside the elevator, Gibbs stopped the elevator between floors and Tony squirmed.

"When it comes to Jenny, you will not keep anything from me." Gibbs said stepping right into Tony's personal space.

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

"No. Boss." Tony replied. "But … she … ah … she is the Director, Boss. Your Boss, the Big Boss. She ordered me…."

"Just make sure you keep me informed." Gibbs growled.

"Yes, Boss." Tony replied. "Are you ready to go home now?"

"Not by a long short." Gibbs said stepping back and rotating his shoulders as if to shake off the tension. Then he started the elevator up again. As the elevator doors opened, Abby practically ran into Gibbs.

"Oh, sorry. Oh Gibbs." Abby hugged him tightly. "Wait, what are you doing here? You're on leave."

"Not anymore." Gibbs said, turning her around and pushing her back towards her lab. "What you got Abby?"

"Oh, it's so good to hear those words." Abby grinned.

_Yep, this is what he needs. _Tony thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the hospital, Dr Rothmann listened to Jenny and Ducky.

"I will visit Jethro this evening at his house." Dr Rothmann said.

"How do I fix the situation with him?" Jenny asked. "He kept referring to 'his babies' instead of 'our babies'."

"He has just let go of a long held belief of punishing himself for the loss of his previous family. He feels empty now and this is very scary for him."

"Is that why his nightmares are getting worse?" Ducky asked.

"I suspect so. Just because he has made the decision to let go of the past, doesn't mean that the past will let go of him." Dr Rothmann said. "He is torn between the two and he has now latched onto the belief that he is the only one who can and must protect your babies."

"And I just pushed him away." Jenny whispered.

"Director," Rothmann said, "Jethro is obviously very sensitive to anything that indicates a lack of commitment from you. So you will need to reassure him and draw him back by showing him that you do prioritize these babies at the same level that he does."

"But how do I make him see that I do?"

"Let me speak to him tonight and gauge where he is. I also think that if he gets a night or two of deep uninterrupted sleep, he will be less agitated and more accommodating. When will you be going home?"

"Probably, tomorrow." Jenny said looking at Ducky, who nodded.

"Good. You should convince Jethro to stay with you."

"Okay." Jenny replied. "But he is so mad with me right now, what if he refuses?"


End file.
